tiempo contigo
by isa-kagamine
Summary: LAVIXKANDA-Historia alterna-Allen tiene 2 amigos,Kanda y Lavi, ella es agresiva y el bromista. Por un hecho la historia oculta de ambos se revelara. Ella q no recordaba y el q queria olvidar LAVIXKANDA aclaracion:kanda es chica
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaraciones**: Para empezar me gustaría decir que no me critiquen demasiado ya que es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic en mi vida, pero adoro tanto a esta pareja que me decidí a hacerlo. Ya se que el titulo es algo cursi pero no sabia que escribir.

Dialogo normal

_Pensamientos de los personajes_

A pesar que** Lavi y Kanda son la pareja principal** en algunos capítulos hago el fanfic desde la perspectiva de Allen.

Además lo mas importante que **en este fanfic Kanda es una chica.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Se iniciaba aquella mañana con la entrada del sol en una habitación (aburrido inicio, no creen) en la cual se observa estar totalmente desordenada, lleno de hojas, y de ropa amontonada por todos lados, además de unas cuantas cositas más (es decir restos de comida y envolturas de comida chatarra a montones)

En la cama se observa a una persona joven durmiendo profundamente, hasta que…

-(sonido despertador)

-¡¡¡Ahhhhhhh!!!

.- ¿Allen, estas bien?-pregunto Mana tras entrar rápidamente en la habitación esperanzado por este hecho.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien-hablo dificultadamente Allen

-Tsk-chasqueo los dedos Mana volteado .De la nada su aura cambio a una mas amable

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Mana preocupado (aclaración: Mana es bipolar + información abajo)

-Tal parece que me caí de nuevo-responde apenado-, ¡pero fue por culpa del despertador!-grito señalando a dicho objeto acusatoriamente-. ¡Vas a ver más tarde, maldito aparato!- dijo perdiendo la compostura de nuevo.

-Bueno…eh…- pensó ¿Cómo cambiar de tema? Claro uno que le interese…-. ¡El desayuno, ya va a estar listo!-sonrío

-¡Gracias, Mana!-sus ojos brillaron. de la emoción- no sabes cuanto me muero de hambre- toco su estomago pausadamente- es mas siento que no he comido en días, semanas y hasta meses, ¡pobre de mi!- hablaba con voz de mártir mirando a lo lejos; mientras que se ve a un Mana con una gota en la cabeza negando este hecho.

-Pero…-Mana interrumpió su monologo- pero si tu has comido ayer en la noche y hasta incluso se que te levantaste a seguir comiendo en la madrugada.

-_Si que sabes arruinar los momentos emocionales-_pensó Allen, pero se dio cuenta de un detalle que era una nota escrita por el mismo que decía: hoy tengo que limpiar mi habitación

...-silencio para asimilar la información

-¡¡¡Que!!!- grito sorprendido Mana no creyendo lo que oía- ¡Vas a ordenar esto!- dijo señalando el lugar.

-Si, no creo demorarme mucho- respondió confiado

-Yo no dije nada-salio silenciosamente de la aviación.

-No lo entiendo, no creo demorarme- dijo Allen rascándose la cabeza incrédulo.

Varios minutos después…

-ehhh…-jadeo-¡es muy difícil!-semillorando-pero… eh avanzado mucho

Vista al lugar, se ve totalmente igual de desordenado con basura y todo…. Lo bueno es que la cama esta limpia, además de la jaula su ave, es decir Tincampy.

-¡¡TINCAMPY!!-grito llorando desconsoladamente despertando así al ave dorada durmiente.

-¡No voy a poder acabar, se me hace tarde!-dijo Allen dándose cuenta de la hora-¡¿Qué hago?!-se dijo-¡Ya lo se chantajeare o lo obligare cuando juguemos a las cartas JA,JA,JA- sonrío maquiavélicamente levantando las manos mientras que un aura oscura lo rodeaba-¡¡AUCH!!-grito al ser golpeado por el ala de Tincampy que quería vengarse por ser despertado- tienes razón ya es tarde, tengo que cambiarme- hablo sacando su uniforme.

_El uniforme de los chicos es simple, es decir, todo es de color negro__, el pantalón y el saco a excepción de este que posee algunas franjas rojas en las mangas. La camisa es blanca y se usa en el cuello una corbata roja. Según creo no me da bien el uniforme ya que poseo un color muy extraño de cabello, blanco,-suspiro-… creo que resalto demasiado._

Rato después…

-¡Me voy!- grito despidiéndose de Mana, para salir y encontrarse con alguien que al igual que él acababa de salir de su casa.

-¡Hola Kanda!, ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto feliz tras alcanzarla y caminar a su lado

-No te cansas de decir lo mismo, todos los días- le respondió irritada como siempre

-No- sonrío y siguió caminando a su lado observándola ligeramente.

_El verdadero nombre de Kanda es Yuu, como a ella no le gusta que le llamen por su nombre siempre le llamamos por su apellido. E__lla es mi vecina, de apariencia, como decirlo, es… muy hermosa, se ve delicada y frágil debido a su piel tan clara, posee unos ojos tan azules y oscuros como la profundidad del mar, es tal rareza que da ganas de verlas siempre, al igual que sus largos cabellos que los lleva amarrados elegantemente en una Coleta alta dejando caídos dos mechones largos delineando así su bello rostro. Con su apariencia al contrario de mi le queda perfectamente bien el uniforme de las chicas que al igual que el de los chicos es de color negro, la falda y el saco excepto también por algunas franjas rojas verticales a los bordes; la camisa es blanca pero a diferencia de nosotros la corbata las llevan fuera._

_La __razón del uniforme negro, es por el nuevo nombre de nuestra escuela dada por el nuevo excéntrico director Komui Lee quien a pocos días de entrar cambio el nombre a nuestra escuela para llamarla ahora la "orden oscura", un nombre raro ¿verdad?, pero es el cambio que el quizo, además de nuestros uniformes y unas que otras nuevas normas extrañas. Creo que lo único bueno de este año es la entrada de una nueva alumna llamada Lenalee Lee, quien a diferencia de su hermano es una chica dulce y amable._

_Kanda empezó a tener pequeños problemas con el director en el momento en el que según ella obligaron a usar esa falda tan pequeña, así que ella para remediarlo sin ir en contra de la nueva norma desde ese entonces usa unas medias largas negras dejando poca piel que ver, según ella piensa; lo que no sabia es que así resaltaría más la blancura de su piel._

_Ella seria perfecta para cualquier chico si no fuera por… su… MALDITO CARÁCTER que posee. Ella al contrario de la apariencia delicada que describí al principio, posee un carácter de los mil demonios, es antisociable, sarcástica, amargada, irritable, de mirada orgullosa, y lo peor sucede cuando se molesta que sucede a diario y es que emana una especie de aura que oscura que dice:" sufrirás lentamente si te me acercas demasiado", esto es capaz de cumplirlo ya a pesar de su apariencia frágil, es lo contrario ya que domina muchos deportes siendo su favorito el kendo y además de dominar muchos ares de pelea ganando así múltiples concursos y competencia dejando asombrados al publico. El como comenzó fue alrededor de unos 6 años poco después de llegar a nuestra ciudad, fue cuando teníamos unos 10 años._

_Flash Back…_

Se escuchan cuchicheos de niños en una heladería.

-Escuchaste- hablo una voz- acaba de mudarse una niña de nuestra edad a nuestro vecindario

-¡Que! ¿de verdad?- pregunto otro

-Si, y además dicen que es muy linda- aseguro otro

-De verdad- se interesaron más niños en el tema

-Además…

Mira quien ha llegado- señalo a alguien que acababa de llegar

-¡Allen!, ¡ven aquí!, queremos preguntarte algo

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto un curioso Allen de unos 10 años

-Queríamos saber ¿como es la niña que se acaba de mudar?, sabemos que es tu vecina, cuéntanos- preguntaron en coro

-Pues…

-¿¿¿Qué???- dijeron expectantes de la respuesta que les daría el albino

-Es que…- silencio dramático- la verdad yo… yo… yo aun no la conozco- sonrío

-¡¡¡¡QUE!!!- gritaron para luego caerse al estilo anime

-JA, JA, JA- sonrío divertido encaminándose al mostrador a comprar helados.

-¿Qué desea?- pregunto el inocente vendedor alcanzándole la cartilla de helados no sabiendo lo que le sucedería.

-Deseo esta, esta, y esta pagina, ya que no me gusta demasiado el helado- y sonrío, hubo momentos en el que nadie hablo y en el que el heladero asimilaba la información.

-…- silencio- esta bien.

Unos minutos más tarde después de que Allen comiera el helado y pidiera tres rondas de lo mismo, salio felizmente de la heladería dejando sorprendidos a más de uno y a un ya traumado vendedor.

-Si es cierto, lo que dicen que es mi vecina eso significa que tengo que conocerla y presentarme- pensó decidido caminando en dirección a su casa. Pasando por el parque, vio una escena rara vio a una chica de su edad de… (bueno tenia la misma descripción excepto por el hecho que era más pequeña y poseía unos ojos más grandes y dulces a la vista) siendo molestada por un niño de la misma edad de ellos que le hablaba insistentemente.

-¿Quién es?- se sorprendió por completo por su apariencia- es… muy bonita- se sonrojo a más no poder- pero, ¿acaso la molestara?. Tengo que ayudarla- y se encamino hacia ella.

-¿Que quieres?- dijo la niña irritada

-Quiero que salgas conmigo

-Pero…- se sorprendió y se sonrojo débilmente por la repentina confesión- ¡yo no quiero, salir con nadie!- grito molesta

-¡pero, yo si!- insistió tomándole el brazo

-¡Aléjate, de mi!

-No, hasta que aceptes-insistió- ¿Qué haces?- se sorprendió al notar que alguien tomaba su brazo y la apartaba de ella.

-Yo…- dudo Allen- _no había pensado que decir cuando me acerque_- pensó

-Yo…, yo soy su novio y no quiero que salga con nadie más- aseguro tomando la mano de ella para irse, jalarla y llevarla consigo rápidamente hacia parque más adentro, dejando anonadado al niño.

-uf-suspiro tras correr mucho lo que no se había dado cuenta que cuando se detuvo seguía sosteniendo la mano de la niña. Volteo para ver a la niña más de cerca- _de cerca es más linda_- pensó pero se dio cuenta de un detalle que era que ella tenia la vista baja mirando hacia un punto en especial.

-¿Qué ves?- pregunto Allen curioso al ver que no levantaba la vista.

-eh… podrías soltarme la mano- hablo con una voz molesta, sonando en vez de un pedido una orden.

-¡Eh!- miro su mano dándose cuenta de este hecho y la soltó rápidamente ruborizado- yo… lo siento mucho-hablo apenado por lo que sucedió, pero prefirió olvidarlo y presentarse- mi nombre es Allen, mucho gusto y soy tu vecino espero que nos llevemos bien.- y le tendió la mano en gesto amistoso.

-Se supone que tu también debes presentarte y tomar mi mano- hablo porque ella se quedo mirando despectivamente la mano de este.

-No pienso hacer eso con un extraño- una roca cayo sobre Allen- quizás pervertido- otra roca cayo sobre Allen- y lo peor de todo un enano- esta vez la roca fue enorme.

-Yo no soy un enano- se defendió- estoy bien para mi edad.

-Pues no lo pareces ya que por tu cabello te ves mayor, es más… creo que te quedaría bien el apodo de moyashi- dijo tras analizarlo fijamente.

-Yo no soy un moyashi- grito molesto por la aptitud de ella-y… más importante aun no me dices tu nombre

-Y no te lo pienso decir- cruzo los brazos en señal de molestia.

Guerra de miradas, pasaron los segundos, minutos… casi horas

-Esta bien- deserto tomando su mano- mi nombre es Yuu Kanda, pero… si me llamas por mi nombre lo lamentaras- estrecho su mano más fuerte.

-Kanda…-carraspeo algo asustado- así, esta bien ¿verdad?

-Che, supongo- se mostró indiferente cruzando los brazos- tu… ¿por que me ayudaste?

-Pues… pensé que te molestaba y bueno…

-Ah….-momentos para asimilar la información-pero...- una venita se empezó a formar, dándose cuenta de un detalle en particular.-pero…. ¡¡¡POR QUE TUVISTE QUE DECIR QUE ERAS MI NOVIO!!!

-Eh…-se sorprendió- _lo había olvidado por completo… ¿Qué le voy a decir?. No creo que sea buena idea decirle que no había pensado en lo que dije…La miro- ¿que haga siento como si me quisiera matar?_- pensó un momento buscando una buena respuesta y al no encontrarla- Lo siento…, no sabia que decir, solo dije lo primero que pensé; de verdad lo siento, pero…- pensó que era momento de cambiar de tema- Kanda… ¿que hacías allí sola en el parque?

-Yo… nada- su rostro cambio a uno más suave- yo… solo… quería… - sonrío levemente y melancólicamente- quería… volverlo a ver.

Allen no le presto atención a lo que dijo ya que en ese momento su atención cayo en un lindo ave que volaba a su lado.- ¿dijiste algo?- y se acerco un poco más a ella causándole un sobresalto por esta acción.

-No, nada- se sonrojo levemente por la cercanía, y se gritaba mentalmente el hecho de que casi le enseñaba una faceta suya a un extraño que además de todo no le presto atención.

Se escucho unos ruidos provenientes de un arbusto cercano a donde se encontraban.

-¿Quué es ese ruido?... no….me digas es un- comenzó a temblar levemente y se coloco detrás de Kanda causándole sorpresa a esta- un fantasma. (información abajo)

-Moyashi ¿que haces? ¡suéltame!, además para tu información si existieran-bufo molesta- cosa que dudo no saldrían en el día

-Ah… claro- y la soltó- yo siempre lo supe.

Cuando ellos se disponían a acercarse y averiguar que causaba el ruido en el arbusto, se escucho otro ruido más molesto proveniente de atrás de ellos. Eran ruidos como sollozos y gritos.

- Esos… son fantasmas… verdad- y se escondió detrás de Kanda de nuevo aferrandose a su brazo, se sorprendió al no notar quejas de ella, levanto la vista para encontrar a una Kanda semi-aterrada que enfocaba su vista hacia ese punto en particular.

-Oh no, tal parece que ya va a llegar- se escucho el murmuro de una Kanda aterrada

-¿Quién?- Allen se recupero de su miedo inicial dando paso a la curiosidad.

-Él- y cuando se preparaba a irse. Lo único que Allen vio fue a una gran nube de polvo dando origen a un hombre mayor de lentes y el pelo alborotado que abrazaba efusivamente a Kanda.

-¡Yuu!- grito esta persona- ¡que bueno que estés bien!- dijo mientras lloraba lagrimas de alegría.

-¡No me llames así!- grito Kanda tratando de salir de su abrazo.

-Eh…- susurro Allen mientras que veía la escena con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Cierto…-se recordó mentalmente- tengo que saber comportarme… mucho gusto- se enfoco en Allen, ofreciéndole su mano- mi nombre es Tiedoll y soy el padre de Yuu.

-El gusto es mío- sonrío tomándole la mano.

-Tiedoll, no me llames así- grito molesta mientras que trataba de soltarse

-¡Hay mi pobre niña!- continuo llorando a lagrima suelta- ¿cuando me llamaras papa?- y continuo llorando causando molestia en Kanda- pero… ¿ que hacías sola en el parque, si es que aun no conoces del todo el lugar?. No sabes que preocupado estaba- y la separo un poco de él esperando su respuesta.

Se sintió una gran brisa en el lugar en la que Kanda abrió los ojos más de lo usual.

-Yo…- murmuro- yo no lo recuerdo- hablo como si le dificultara esas palabras. Trato de pensar pero no podía acordarse de nada y eso la confundía cada vez más.

-Yuu… que… que… que linda te vez cuando estas confundida- y la abrazo más fuerte contra si causando una mayor gota en la cabeza de Allen.

_Al __día siguiente, tal como lo supuse; Yuu… mejor dicho Kanda cuando llego a mi escuela se convirtió en el centro de atención de todas las personas sobre todos los chicos que casi se le acercaban en hordas enormes- suspiro- así que… para protegerla tuvimos que seguir con la actuación de ser pareja. No fue complicado, lo único que hacíamos era comer juntos en los descansos e ir y regresar juntos a nuestras casas, no era difícil ya que éramos vecinos; casi no hablábamos hasta que un día, pasando una semana Kanda exploto._

-Estoy cansada- grito molesta por aparentar durante tanto tiempo- ¿acaso no hay una mejor manera para que me dejen en paz?

-Si hay-se río Allen- solamente seria si es que te tuvieran miedo.

-¿como es eso?- Kanda se intereso en el tema.

-Pues seria divertido si les hicieras daño, como golpearlos, así no creo que se te acerquen- y se río al imaginar algo así.

-…- Kanda no dijo nada solo se quedo pensando

Paso el rato y llego la hora de salida.

-Es una muy buena idea- fue lo ultimo que escucho de Kanda antes de ir a su casa

_Pasaron los __días y no volvió a la escuela. Tras una semana cuando llego, puso en práctica todo lo que había aprendido dejando traumados a muchos y a los demás en la enfermería con graves heridas. Mi idea aunque no lo crean funciono alejándolos, bueno por algún tiempo ya que por su carácter agresivo y complicado se volvió todo un reto el conquistarla._

_Fin flash-Back_

_Así__ paso todo, voy a aclarar que acabamos con la farsa de ser pareja, pero tras estar tanto tiempo juntos se volvió una costumbre el comer juntos y irnos y regresarnos juntos (aclaro Kanda no se da cuenta de esto), somos amigos, aunque ella no parece darse cuenta todavía._

_A ella no le gusta socializar con las personas, siento que le gusta la soledad, tal parece que no confía en las personas… me gustaría saber la razón de esto… por lo menos algún día… quizás._

-Oh Dios, que hace el idiota tan temprano aquí…- se escucho.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Estoy muy feliz por haber terminado el primer capitulo por fin- suspiro- me demore demasiado debido a que odio tipear… es que es tan aburrido.

**Explicaciones:**

- El porque en esta historia Kanda es mujer es que aun no me siento experimentada para hacer un shonen ai y además tengo una querida hermana que no soporta este género, pero no se preocupen esta en mis planes.

-Este no es un yullen es un LavixKanda. Lavi va a aparecer en el siguiente capitulo.

-El porque empeze con Allen es para aclarar que el esta vivo y es su padre adoptivo, lo hice al revés la historia ya que en mi historia el que hace cargo primero de Allen es Cross y luego Mana.

-Mana es bipolar porque quizás me entiendan los que leen el manga, ya saben eso del catorceavo, además me parecía divertida la idea de que sea bipolar ya que así Allen aprendiera y también tuviera un lado darck.

-Allen le tiene miedo a los fantasmas porque en su infancia Cross le relataba horribles historias sobre ellos.

Y bueno gracias por leer el primer fanfic que eh escrito.

Tengo una duda, yo planeaba no usar las expresiones japonesas como vi que usaban en otros fanfics, pero fui obligada a escribir Moyashi ya que no quería llamarle a Allen **brote de Habas** pero… a Lavi como le llamo **¿usagi o conejo?** Por favor ayúdenme………..


	2. Chapter 2

De verdad estoy tan pero tan feliz porque haya personas a las que le haya gustado mi historia, la verdad me demore bastante en publicarla porque no sabia como enviarla a fanfiction, para mi fue todo un logro llegar a publicarla- suspiro- … pero valió la pena porque cuando me fije hubo mucha gente que lo leyó en poco tiempo, sigo diciendo soy muy feliz.

Aclaraciones:

-La pareja es LavixKanda

-Kanda es chica

-No hay yullen

-Toda la historia ocurre en un solo día: el 6 de junio (fanáticos espero que sepan q día es) y bueno para aclarar cosas o puntos uso los flash Back hasta el momento en que la historia siga con el transcurso del día.

Y para las personas q leyeron el capitulo anterior, me gustaría decirles q espero q hayan prestado la atención en lo que sucedió en el parque…. Lo siento no puedo decir nada todavía, pero se aclarara mucho más adelante….

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-¡Oh Dios!, ¿que hace el idiota tan temprano aquí?- se escucho la voz de Kanda muy molesta despertando la curiosidad de Allen.

-¿Quién? ¿Qué cosa?- y se asomo a ver. En una esquina cerca del colegio se encontraba un joven pelirrojo, apoyado en un muro.

-¡Ah…!- se desilusiono- es Lavi…

_Lavi es un muchacho que va a nuestro salón… y llama mucho la atención… debido a que aparte de ser pelirrojo, poseer un parche, resalta demasiado con su vestimenta-suspiro-. A diferencia de mi que uso el uniforme normal, él usa la camisa desabotonada en los dos botones superiores, el saco en vez de ponérselo lo lleva amarrado en la cintura, en su cuello en vez de usar la corbata roja usa una bufanda del mismo color y aparte de todo esto utiliza una bandana para recogerse el cabello… con esa apariencia __parecería un rebelde… bueno como dije parecería pero solamente si es que se mantuviera callado ya que él posee una personalidad cómica y humorística. Causo además muchos problemas desde su llegada a principios del año… la razón es que desde su llegada se intereso en Kanda y no ha parado hasta acercarse a ella porque desea ser su amigo según él… que raro es ¿verdad?_

_Por este deseo, se pensaría que es un completo idiota… bueno lo es pero contrario a esto es un estudiante muy brillante, ya que desde su llegada se coloco en los primeros puestos en la escuela… ¿quien sabe?... quizás sea el mejor._

_Pero según yo el punto en el que más destaca es por el hecho de ser la única persona que soporta el aura oscura que emana Kanda cuando se molesta aunque… casi siempre es el quien la provoca. Este aura es tan tenebrosa que hace temblar hasta a los más fuertes e incluso adultos como los maestros y hasta al director de nuestra escuela…. Bueno del último es razonable debido a su carácter tan raro._

_Un ejemplo de esto ocurrió la semana pasada…._

_Flash Back…._

-Y así, se logra el resultado

-¡Oh!- por parte de alumnos

(Tock, Tock) sonido de puerta…

-¿Quien es?- pregunto el profesor a la persona que interrumpía la clase

-¡Yo, el director!, tengo dos anuncios muy importantes que dar- sentencio con una voz seria muy rara en él.

El director entro al aula y fue al centro de la pizarra a hablar

-En primer punto la investigación logro sus frutos y hemos logrado a encontrar a los culpables de la destrucción de la ventana del segundo piso…

-Y ¿Cuál es el segundo punto?- pregunto un alumno

-¡Oh!- fingió sorpresa- gracias por hacerme recordar- dijo con un gesto que nadie le creyó- bueno el anuncio es que…- suspenso- ¡no quiero que nadie se acerque a mi querida Lenalee!

-¿EH?- por parte de todos

-Si, ¡no quiero que nadie se acerque a mi querida hermana!, me entendieron- grito fuera de sus casillas- porque si se atreven a hacerlo les daré un castigo… no mejor la expulsión, ya que así habrá menos pulpos acosando a mi querida hermana, JA, JA, JA- risa macabra con la típica pose levantando los brazos.

-Hermano- susurro una Lenalee muy avergonzada por lo que sucedía

_Ay, Komui es tan raro, todos sabemos lo sobré protector que es con su hermana- _pensó Allen, pero fue interrumpido por escuchar algo.

-Me estoy hastiando- se escucho una voz conocida por él, de la persona que se siente atrás de él.

-¿Qué?- Allen volteo con dramatismo para encontrar lo que temia, a una Kanda de muy mal humor que se levantaba de su asiento.

-¡¡Komui!- y se levanto Kanda con su aura oscura, dispuesta a hacerlo pagar por el tiempo que estuvo aguantando sus niñerías y reclamos.

-_Oh, oh; me olvide de Kanda_- pensó y tomo una decisión- ¡adiós!- y salio rapido hacia un lugar seguro, la dirección, en donde tendrá a su buen secretario y amigo River, a quien mejor dicho lo tomaría de escudo.

Con la desaparición del director, los alumnos voltearon temerosos esperando lo peor hasta que….

-¡Que es eso!- dijo uno

-Un ave

-no un avión- dijo otro

-No, esperen es… un idiota-dijo Allen con una pequeña gotita en la cabeza- es… Lavi

Lavi se paro y se acerco rápidamente hacía ella, quedando así rente a ella

-Mi ángel, ¿que te sucede?- susurro dulcemente y para sorpresa de todos… la abrazo

-¡Oh!- suspiraron las chicas, mientras que los chicos se asustaron y empezaron a buscar el botiquín

-Si, no te preocupes-dijo dulcemente siendo escuchada por todos

-¡dulcemente!- los chicos gritaron ya más que asustados preparando las vendas

-Yo, si estoy bien pero… tu no la estarás, ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO! ¡SUELTAME!- grito Kanda dándole un buen golpe para soltarse y dejarlo inconsciente.

Fin Flash Back…

_Despues de recordar, me aleje un poco, viendo que sucedería esta vez entre ellos. Él silbaba para ponerle efecto a su encuentro "ocasional", que nadie yo incluido le creyó._

-¡Yuu!- y se lanzo contra ella para abrazarla

_Este hecho se convirtió en casi una rutina para ellos, él se lanza a abrazarla y ella lo esquiva haciendo que él se caiga al piso. Tal parece que le gusta recibir un golpe de ella ¿acaso es alguien normal?- me pregunte- no- me respondí rápidamente._

Lavi se levanto, se limpio el polvo y…

-¡Hola, Allen, Yuu!- gran coincidencia encontrarnos ¿verdad?- sonrío

_Me quede sin habla, acaso Lavi es tan idiota para que creyamos eso. __Le iba a responder que no, pero para mantener su ilusión decidí callar…-pose dramática-pero… no creo que Kanda piense lo mismo que yo._

-¡Eres un completo idiota! ¿como se te ocurrió pensar que creeríamos esa tontería?. Además…-penso- ¿Por qué tuvimos este encuentro "ocasional"?- recalco la última palabra- si siempre me molestas en la escuela y no antes- dijo molesta

_Es cierto, Lavi nunca la ha molestado antes, ni él es tan idiota __¿o si?, pero no lo creo ya que nadie es tan idiota de querer una paliza tan pronto._

-¿Quién yo?- dijo como un niño que hizo una travesura y pone esa cara que nadie le cree

-¡Si, baka usagi!

-Me encanta el apodo que me diste- dijo Lavi sonriendo más anchamente

-¡Idiota, no cambies de tema!- grito semi-sonrojada mirándolo fijamente tratando esperando a que le diga la razón

_Mejor me alejo-_penso Allen mientras que de la nada saco una bolsa de palomitas de maíz y las comía viendo el espectáculo

-suspiro por parte de Lavi- yo… solo… quería… quería verte hoy más que nunca.

Silencio debido al shock, que fue roto en el momento en el que a Allen se le cayó sus palomitas de maíz por la impresión.

-Pero, ya que estas aquí ya no importa- y paso su brazo por el hombro de ella, molestándola

--¡Usagi!- y levanto el puño en gesto de molestia

-Kanda… te estoy empezando a admirar- comento Allen- sigue controlándote, ¡tu puedes!- hablo Allen como si fuera barra.

-¿Qué es lo que dices?- levanto Kanda una ceja interrogante

-Yo… no nada…- y se callo

_-Vamos Lavi, no hagas nada idiota, estas en la cuerda floja- _penso Allen pensando en el futuro de su amigo.

-Yuu, ¿estas bien?- y sonrío más casi cínicamente

-¡Idiota, no me llames así!- y lo golpeo con su codo sus costillas, dejándolo revolcándose de dolor en el suelo.

-Idiota por tu culpa perdí mucho tiempo- recalco esta ultima palabra y se fue

_-Hice bien en alejarme, ya que cuando Lavi la llama por su nombre o sino __ángel ella lo golpea, pero si esta demasiado molesta, ella se desquita con el que esta más cerca, que muchas veces fui yo- lloro mental._

(Sonido de campanas)

-Ya es tarde, para mi también- dijo preocupado por llegar tarde- pero…- volteo a ver a su amigo en el piso semi-inconsciente que balbuceaba cosas extrañas.

-¡Veo, ángeles bellos que me quieren matar! ¿por que? ¿que les hice?- lloro fingidamente

-Lavi, no entiendo ¿por que la molestas si sabes que te va a golpear?

-Porque….-silencio dramático- porque… es muy divertido- caída estilo anime- además… para mi diversión tengo que pagar un precio, y de los golpes no me preocupo ya que no es tan mal precio aunque… duelen demasiado…-comento semi-llorando al final.

_-Tal parece que todo esta bien, ya que comenzó con sus bromas será mejor irme_

Cuando Allen estaba caminando volteo, cuando escucho las palabras…

-Y además…

Allen no pudo escuchar nada más debido a que estaba ya algo lejos. Pero ocurrió algo, que no olvidaría a pesar de todo lo que sucederla más adelante… y es que vio a Lavi sonreír por primera vez de una forma tan… real.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Notas:**

Soy tan feliz ya termine el segundo episodio lo malo es que ya no podré publicar seguido y publicare el siguiente en un buen tiempo debido a que estoy estudiando… lo siento

**Aclaraciones:**

Cuando Allen saco esas palomitas de la nada la razón es que me acorde de la serie en los primeros capítulos cuando lo perseguía Komurin y cuando Kanda le dijo el punto débil de este, él saco de la nado un block de notas y un bolígrafo para escribir, es que me pareció tan divertido.

Bueno hasta la siguiente….


	3. Chapter 3

Soy muy feliz con cada review que me mandan, de verdad, hasta creo que los eh leído más de 8 veces, es que me encantan. Nunca pensé que me enviarían tantos.

Solo por esa razón escribo los capítulos seguidos, es que me encantan leer más comentarios, bueno con este capitulo terminare de escribir en un buen tiempo, la razón estudios y demasiada vigilancia desde ahora- suspiro-, bueno, espero que sigan comentando y leyendo.

**Aclaraciones:**

-La pareja es **LavixKanda**

-Kanda es **chica**

-No hay yullen

-Toda la historia ocurre en un solo día: el 6 de junio (fanáticos espero que sepan q día es) y bueno para aclarar cosas o puntos uso los flash Back hasta el momento en que la historia siga con el transcurso del día.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Allen se sentó en su asiento pensando en lo que acababa de ver….

-_Lavi, no me digas que tu…._

-¿Allen?, ¿estas bien?- se acerco Lenalee a él, preocupada, ya que Allen desde que llego, solamente miraba a la nada.

-¡Lenalee!- grito asustado, casi cayendo para atrás sonrojado por la cercanía de sus rostros, cuando ella se acerco a preguntarle. Cuando se acomodo de nuevo, le contesto- si estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-¿Qué raro?- exclamo de la nada Lenalee

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo que sucede es que me parece raro que Lavi aun no llegue

-_De verdad, es cierto, él a pesar de ser muchas veces irresponsable, él nunca ha llegado tarde…Lavi…-_penso para si mismo Allen

Cuando entro el profesor, ocurrieron las clases normalmente y llego así la hora de descanso.

-_Lavi, ¿Dónde estarás?_-Volteo a ver el asiento de su amigo, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que Kanda también hacia lo mismo.

-Kanda…- murmuro bajo, pero eso no evito que Kanda lo oyera

-¿Qué cosa moyashi?- y enarco una ceja en signo de molestia

-¡No me llames así Kanda!- grito molesto- además sabes que mi nombre es… A-L-L-E-N-y cruzo los brazos molesto debido a que Kanda siempre lo llamaba por el apodo que el tanto odio y sigue odiando.

-Ya…, Allen—dijo lo ultimo en burla-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Yo?..._.No le puedo decir lo que pensé de ella cuando voltee… ¿Qué hago?, me va a matar si lo hago-penso temiendo por su seguridad física-ah… claro… ya se que decir…- _Kanda ya comenzó el descanso, es hora que vayamos a comer- y sonrío con un pequeño tic en el ojo, esperando que Kanda se lo creyera.

-Ah… claro tu siempre pensando primero en tu estomago.

-¡NO ES CIERTO!

-Si, claaaaro- y salio sin importarle las quejas del otro.

Y así salieron como lo dijo Allen, a comer en su descanso. Ellos hasta el momento mantenían la costumbre de ir y regresar juntos del colegio, además de comer siempre juntos.

Muchas personas piensan que mienten cuando Allen les dice que solo son amigos, ya que como siempre están juntos más parecerían una pareja. Allen se dio cuenta de esto, pero no le dio importancia (nota: Kanda sigue sin darse cuenta de nada, ya que si es que se diera cuenta, mataría a todas las personas que pensaron eso). Pero esto cambio, desde el día en que Lavi llego, ya que él siempre los acompaña.

Allen se sienta en una banca en donde coloca toda su carga, es decir, su gran cantidad de comida; mientras que Kanda se sienta cerca de él, sentada bajo las sombras de un árbol a comer su comida favorita, es decir, la soba; y bueno…. Aunque Kanda no lo quiera Lavi se sienta junto a ella, bajo el mismo árbol en donde come y la molesta al mismo tiempo. Cosa que no sucedía en ese día debido a la falta de este ultimo.

Tras comer su obento, el ambiente se volvió calmado… es más se volvió casi… aburrido por la ausencia de Lavi. Kanda permaneció con los ojos cerrados, apoyándose en el árbol, mientras que Allen aburrido no sabia que hacer hasta que terminara el descanso, así que se puso a pensar…

_-Lavi, que raro que aun no aparezcas acaso…_

_**1 Pensamiento de Allen**_

_Se ve a un Lavi, tirado en el piso inconsciente, con x en los ojos, ya saben… estilo anime… tumbado en el piso inconsciente hasta que de la nada aparece un auto que se aproxima hacia él, el conductor no puede verlo ya que en ese momento se distrae y no puede verlo en el piso y……………._ -¡No!- grita Allen llamando así la atención de las personas que pasaban por allí.

_**2 Pensamiento de Allen**_

_Se ve a un Lavi en la puerta de la escuela, cuando estaba a punto de entrar, lo piensa y decide convertirse en un rebelde sin causa, que pertenecerá a una pandilla, luego a una mafia y cuando estaban robando un banco apareció la policía, hay un enfrentamiento de balas y…….._- Eso tampoco- Allen se sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, despejando así esa idea…. No me conviene ver tantas películas antes de dormir- susurro con una gotita en la cabeza.

_**3 Pensamiento de Allen**_

_Se ve a Lavi inconsciente en el piso, cuando de la nada, aparece una chica que no se le ve el rostro claro pero se sabe que es bonita, él se para, grita: strike y la comienza a perseguir saltando como un conejo, detrás de ella….-_Bueno eso… si es más probable- reconoció a Allen con una gotita más grande en la cabeza.

_**4 Pensamiento de Allen**_

_Se ve a un Lavi inconsciente, que ve flashes de toda su vida, tiene una revelación y sale por el mundo buscando la paz……-_nada probable- río Allen con lo que había pensado

_**5 Pensamiento de Allen**_

_Se ve a un Lavi, cercano a la muerte, en un hospital. El permanecía con sueros mientras que los médicos, buscaban la forma de salvarla la vida y permanece en coma….-_ ¡pobre Lavi!- comenzó a sollozar Allen, ¡Cuánto sufre!.......

_**6 Pensamiento de Allen**_

_Se ve a un Lavi inconsciente, cuando de la nada aparece una nave espacial que se lo lleva para hacer experimentos con él-_ja, ja, ja- río Allen imaginándoselo. Cuando quiso pensar en más locas posibilidades, vio que Lavi ya llegaba y se aproximaba a ellos.

-_Será mejor, que me vaya_- se dijo Allen al ver a Lavi acercándose-_no me gustaría que se enterara lo que imagine… ya que… soy malo mintiendo_- sollozo mental.

Allen caminaba, y se disponía a irse hasta que vio un pequeño detalle que le dio mucha curiosidad, lo que sucedía era que Lavi se aproximaba a Kanda, eso no es raro, pero lo raro era que parecía esconder algo detrás de su espalda. Así que prefirió esconderse detrás de un árbol cercano y ver lo que ocurría entre ellos.

-Yuu…- Lavi sonrío por verla tan pacíficamente descansando bajo el árbol- Yuu… despiértate…-susurro casi dulcemente viéndola descansar.

-(No tuvo respuesta)

-Esta bien- sonrío más anchamente- leí en un cuento que se despertaba a una bella chica con un beso… creo que será una buena oportunidad para probar esa hipótesis- y se acerco lentamente a su rostro. Con lo que no contaba era que al acercarse más al rostro de ella, su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte a la vez que los nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de él.

Cuando estaba tan cerca….Kanda abrió los ojos abruptamente empujándolo lejos de ella.

-¡Idiota!, no te me acerques- grito molesta parándose al instante ruborizada. Y… no estaba durmiendo… solo meditaba- y cruzo los brazos en signo de enfado.

-Siiiiii, claaaaaaro-contesto sarcástico, levantando las manos.

-Ante todo, ¿se te ofrece algo?- y levanto la ceja en tono de enfado, olvidándose por completo lo que hace poco estuvo a punto de suceder.

Aunque por su expresión decía claramente: _"haces otra estupidez, y estarás otra vez inconsciente". _Pero esto no lo noto Lavi… o bueno no quiso notarlo ya que se le veía muy feliz.

-Yuu, ¿no recuerdas, que día es hoy?

-Si hoy es el seis de junio- respondió hastiada- no creo que haya algo importante para que me molestes- bajo la mirada cuando pronuncio lo ultimo.

-Pero… ¿no lo recuerdas?- pregunto en un gesto algo triste.

-_¿Qué habrá tan importante para Lavi?-_se pregunto Allen mentalmente mientras que los seguía viendo a escondidas.

-Yuu… no recuerdas que hoy hace un año nos conocimos por primera vez, bajo este mismo árbol- señalo fingiendo tristeza.

-¿¿Qué?? era por eso- susurro lo ultimo en un tono casi decepcionada para cambiarlo a un gesto molesto.

-¿Cómo quieres que me acuerde algo así?, como si fuera tan importante-cruzo los brazos molesta.

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? Hoy es un día especial-sentencio Lavi

-¿Especial? ¿de que hablas usagi?

-Pues si no es especial por el día de conocernos… entonces…- pensó- claro… entonces será especial por el hecho de que aun sigo vivo a pesar de las palizas que me has dado- y sonrío más anchamente.

-¡¡Lavi!!- comenzó a molestarse Kanda.

Lavi sin decir nada, agarro la muñeca de Kanda casi bruscamente con una sola mano, causando un leve sonrojo en ella y sorpresa por el gesto ahora casi serio que tenia Lavi. Él la acerco más a él para susurrarle en el oído.

-¿Acaso, no recuerdas lo que sucedió en san Valentín?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Se que soy mala por dejarla así, ya que este es el ultimo capitulo de esta historia que publicare en estos días, pero no se preocupen ya que se les retribuirá con el capitulo que yo pienso que más me gusto y en el que me demore más tiempo pensándolo, ya que todo el capitulo cuatro es un flash Back de lo que sucedió en san Valentín.

Sigo diciendo soy muy feliz cuando me envían review. Ah antes de publicar el capitulo cuatro para hacer la espera más larga, gracias a un comentario eh decidido hacer mi primer fanfic shonen ai que se publicara antes. Espero que lo lean y se llamara: Engañando a un panda.

Hasta la próxima….


	4. Chapter 4

Como no soy tan mala, voy a continuar con… la historia de san Valentín pero… solo lo hago porque adoro que me comenten además estoy tan feliz porque haya personas a las que les gusto mi otro fanfic y como estoy tan feliz aquí esta el capitulo…

Cierto tengo una duda… ustedes las personas que leen esta historia de verdad saben que ocurre el 6 de junio en el mundo de d gray man, porque para mi es una gran fecha, es muy importante si no lo saben me gustaría que leyeran o buscaran en Google la ficha de los personajes de d gray man.

**Aclaraciones:**

-La pareja es **LavixKanda**

-Kanda es **chica**

-No hay yullen

-Toda la historia ocurre en un solo día: el 6 de junio (fanáticos espero que sepan q día es) y bueno para aclarar cosas o puntos uso los flash Back hasta el momento en que la historia siga con el transcurso del día.

-Aclaro lo que va a suceder en este capitulo es todo lo que sucedió en este día.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Cuando Lavi entro al colegio, se sorprendió por lo que sucedía dentro de este. Todas las aulas, pasillos, ventanas, los patios, todo estaba adornado completamente con lazos, corazones, etc., (eso significan más cosas empalagosas y dulces para mi gusto).

Los alumnos se veían emocionados y con una gran sonrisa en el caso de algunos, caso muy distintos de los profesores que tenían cara de quererse suicidar por los ridículos trajes de conejos rosados que les dio el director Komui, quien además les dio la misión de ser los mensajeros, siendo los que entregaran las cartas, ustedes ya entienden la idea…

Lavi veía pasmado el lugar y su vista se enfoco en el pobre Rivers, que tenia cara de querer asesinar a la persona que le diera la misión de llevar una carta a cualquier persona.

-Komui, cada vez se comporta más raro- susurro con una gran gota en la cabeza

Pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por escuchar una voz conocida…

-¡Maldicion! ¡maldición! ¡maldición! ¡maldición!...-continuo gritando mientras que golpeaba furiosamente los casilleros y alrededor de ella hubiera una gran multitud mirándola raro con una gran gota en la cabeza, rodeándola.

-¿Qué sucede?- Lavi se acerco a Allen que permanecía al lado de Kanda y le pregunto

-Pues…cuando Kanda vino no se dio cuenta que hoy era catorce de febrero, es decir, san Valentín- termino hablando con un suspiro.

-¿San? ¿Qué?- pregunto, mientras que a su lado aparecían un montón de signos de interrogación

-¡No sabes , que es?...pues es…

-¡Me voy!...-dijo Kanda decididamente, tras dejar los casilleros como latas

-¡¡QUE!! ¿Por qué?- se escucho la voz de Lavi, como si fuera una telenovela; llamando la atención de muchas personas.

-¡Baka usagi!- Kanda se remango las mangas de su saco, dispuesta a desquitarse con él, pero fue sorprendida al sentir una mano sobre su hombro.

-Kanda, te entiendo… será mejor que te vayas- el que había puesto la mano sobre su hombro era Allen quien le hablaba en un tono comprensible por la situación.

Después de irse Kanda y dejar a Lavi y a Allen solos…

-Yuu…-murmuro Lavi- no entiendo ¿Por qué Yuu se fue?, si es que ella nunca falta a clases.

-Pues… ella siempre falta en ese día, porque es san Valentín- le hablo Allen como si le explicara a un niño algo muy simple.

-Hablando de eso… ¿Qué es eso?

-Pues…- Allen tosió y…

Saco de la nada una mini pizarra, y comenzó a garabatear unos dibujos incomprensibles y extraños (él es malo dibujando), además saco unos lentes salidos de la nada dándole un aspecto más maduro e inteligente.

San Valentín es la fecha en la que las personas se declaran a otras, mayormente con obsequios para expresar su amor y lo que sienten por ellas, además es la fecha en la que se espera ser correspondido

-¡Ohh!-exclamo Lavi, parándose de una silla en la que estaba antes, salida de la nada- no sabia que eras listo-admitió aplaudiendo como si hubiera terminado una conferencia.

En ese momento se escucho una voz…

-¡Ah! ¡no puedo ver nada! ¡él que se llevo mis lentes, me las va a pagar!-exclamo furiosa esta persona.

¡Allen!- lo miro acusatoriamente Lavi

-Se me había olvidado algo, ¡adiós Lavi!- se despidió mientras huía y en donde estaba hace poco, se formo una nube de polvo.

-sigo sin entender… ¿Por qué Yuu nunca viene en san Valentín?

Se escucho una voz de una chica…

-¡No debería, haber venido!, si se que no me van a dar nada- lo ultimo lo dijo casi llorando.

-¡Ya entiendo!-exclamo Lavi, asustando a las personas que estaban a su lado- Yuu… no quiere venir en esta fecha, porque piensa que no le van a dar nada… no entiendo… ¿Por qué pensara algo así?- se quedo pensando, mientras que cruzaba los brazos- será… por su carácter, quizás piensa que por eso no le van a dar nada.

-Tengo una idea- y sonrío.

Tras pasar el día Lavi y a Allen les dieron muchos dulces y cartas, ganándose el odio de muchos profesores, por hacer ese servicio tantas veces.

Allen estaba muy feliz, comiendo su ración de chocolates, muy diferente a Lavi quien se mantenía pensativo y algo triste, viendo sus presentes.

-Allen…

-Soiu diome (traducción: si dime)-balbuceo Allen, mientras que comía atiborradamente los chocolates

-Allen… acompáñame a la cas de Yuu

-Claro-siguió comiendo despreocupadamente-¡¡QUE!! ahg, ahg-se atoro

En el camino hacia la casa de Kanda, Lavi decidió comprarle una pequeña caja de chocolates y la escondió rápidamente, queriendo evitar que Allen lo viera; pero a pesar de eso Allen consiguió verlo, y sonrío al ver el detalle.

Frente a la puerta de Kanda, vieron asombrados la cantidad de flores que había en su patio, y tocaron la puerta.

-Esperen un momento…-se escucho una voz que hablaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Pasaron cerca de diez minutos y nada…

-¡AH!- se escucho un grito dejando atemorizado a Lavi, quien se escondió detrás de Allen

Cuando la puerta se abrió, se dejo ver a un hombre mayor pero… algo golpeado como si hubiera tenido una gran caída.

-Hola Allen-le sonrío- ¡que bueno, que vengas a visitarnos!

-¡Buenas tardes, señor Tiedoll!, él es Lavi- lo jalo para que se acercara.

-¡Ah!, claro… el chico que me contaste, tu eres Lavi ¿verdad?, un amigo de mi hija. Pasen- y abrió la puerta, dejando ver su interior.

En el interior de la casa, se ve todo un espectáculo, ya que los pisos, los muebles y gran parte de las escaleras estaban completamente plagadas de miles de adornos florales.

-¡Guau!-exclamo Lavi- se nota que le gustan las flores- exclamo lo ultimo con una gran gota en la cabeza

-suspiro Tiedoll- tenemos tantas flores este año-suspiro de nuevo- no se que hacer con ellas, son tantas que eh puesto las que quedaban en el jardín… y eso que faltan más por llegar-suspiro de nuevo.

-Pero… ¿para que necesitan tantas flores?- pregunto curioso mientras que veía en la habitación flores de distintos tipos.

-¿¿necesitamos?? Ja, ja, ja-sonrío-eres muy gracioso. Estas flores son los presentes de san Valentín de mi hija Yuu.

-¡¡QUE!! son demasiados- lo ultimo lo murmuro muy bajo.

-Si, lo único bueno es que ya no envían chocolates, ya que todos saben que a mi hija no le gustan para nada los dulces.

-De… verdad…-y sonrío tristemente, mientras que apretaba su pequeño paquete dentro de su saco.

-Lavi…

-Tengo que irme- anuncio de la nada- fue un gusto conocerlo- se inclino y se fue rápidamente.

-¡¡Lavi!!-Allen grito al verlo salir

-¿Qué le sucede?- pegunto Tiedoll, al acercarse más a Allen

-Él… se preocupo cuando Kanda se fue de la escuela y quiso darle algo, así que él… le compro chocolates…

-AH… ya comprendo… entonces fue mi culpa…

-¿Qué sucede abajo?- se escucho un grito desde arriba

-Yuu, te vinieron a visitar…

-¿¿Qué??

Rato después de el fin de la visita de Allen, tocaron a la puerta de nuevo, dejándose ver a un Lavi algo agitado y cansado.

-¿¿Lavi??-se sorprendió Tiedoll al verlo de nuevo-pasa- y le sonrío, abriéndole la puerta-Yuu esta en su habitación, si quieres, puedes subir

-Gracias- y subió las escaleras cuidadosamente, ya que como dije antes estaba atiborrada de adornos florales y seria fácil caerse, (la razón por la que Tiedoll se cayo, fue esta).

-Yuu, voy a pasar- sonrío, abriendo la puerta, esperando encontrar algo interesante.

La habitación, era simple, era de un color azul y no tenia casi ningún adorno (recuerden a Kanda le gustan las cosas simples) excepto… por un bello cuado, ubicado en una pared. En ese cuadro se veía un reloj de arena, dentro del cual se encontraba una flor de loto en la parte inferior estaban cuatro pétalos caídos.

-¡Usagi!, ¿Qué haces aquí?- se sorprendió por verlo en su habitación.

-Yo… vine a traerte algo-sonrío casi tristemente.

Se acerco a Kanda y saco cuidadosamente, bajo su abrigo una hermosa rosa de un bello color azul.

-Lavi…

-Yo…lo siento-sonrío tristemente-yo quería darte otra cosa pero…supe que no te agradaría así que… cuando volví a mi casa, me acorde de esta rosa, parte de la colección de mi abuelo y… quise dártela-se entristeció un poco más- se que te hubiera gustado otra cosa… pero no encontré nada más adecuado para ti, ja,ja,ja-sonrío mientras que se llevaba la mano a la cabeza.

-Me gusta…-murmura Kanda, sonrojándose levemente

-¿¿Qué??-Lavi abrió más los ojos no creyendo lo que oía

-Me gusta…el color azul-aclaro más sonrojada que antes

-Ah… claro- Lavi sonrío feliz.

-Pero…

¿Qué?

-¿Puedo preguntar? ¿Por qué estas tan cansado y además sudando?, acaso corriste en un maratón ¿o que?, Baka usagi- enarco una ceja en molestia.

-Pues… creo que no tuve mucho cuidado al venir- y sonrío, mientras que había una gran gota en su cabeza cuando se acordó del perro que lo persiguió y de los policías que creyeron que era un ladrón por su parche.

Pero… no te preocupes-sonrío sin darle importancia

-¡YO NO ME PREOCUPO POR TI, USAGI!-grito sonrojada por lo dicho por Lavi.

Cuando Lavi, trato de sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo para secarse un poco el sudor, se dio cuenta que la caja de chocolates que estaba en ese bolsillo se había caído, dejando así, que Kanda la viera.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Eso, no es nada-hablo nerviosamente, tratando de ocultarla, causando más interés en Kanda

-Usagi…-amenazo

-Es…-pensó- son cigarros, si esos son- respondió confiado, y adoptando una pose guay

-Usagi, tú no me engañas, aun eres menor de edad y es imposible que sea eso. Ahora dime ¿Qué es eso?- repuso mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

-Es…-al no poder pensar en nada más dijo la verdad- son…-suspiro- son… los chocolates que te iba a dar…

-Lavi….

-Si, ya se, ya se-hablo rápidamente-se que no te gustan las cosas dulces, asi que voy a guardarlos

Lavi, recogió la caja del piso y cuando iba a guardarlos de nuevo en su saco….

-Dámelos…

-¿¿Qué?? ¿Por qué?, si a ti no te gustan las cosas dulces- pregunto confundido

-Después de todo, son un regalo ¿no?- hablo como si explicara algo muy simple.

-Pero…

-Solo dámelos- y le tendió la mano para que se lo dea.

Cuando Lavi le iba a dar la caja, para sorpresa de esta, le dijo…

-Yo… te daré algo que te guste-aseguro confiado

-¿¿Qué?? Lavi… ¿Qué dices?

-Si, pero esta vez será para tu cumpleaños-aseguro sonriendo

-¿Qué?, Lavi no es necesario-empezó a ponerse nerviosa por la situación

-¡No importa, es una promesa!-sonrío

-Usagi ¿Qué dices?

-No escucho-dijo tapándose los oídos

-¡Lavi ¿escúchame!

-No escucho, soy de palo…-comenzó a cantar, mientras que seguía tapándose las orejas

-¡LAVI!...

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Por fin acabe este capitulo soy tan feliz, pero quizás sea el penúltimo en un buen tiempo, debido a que solamente eh escrito en mis apuntes hasta el sexto capitulo, lo que sucede que el sexto van a recordar como se conocen y las incidencias que le va a causar Lavi a Kanda, es que es tan complicado-suspiro.

Bueno, agradezco a las personas que leen la historia, pero… lo único que les pido es que me manden review, ya que cuando los leo, me siento muy feliz y me da ganas de seguir escribiendo, bueno…

Hasta la próxima…


	5. Chapter 5

Me encantan escribir, estas historias, pero... el problema que el único día libre que puedo usar la computadora son los fines de semana, y entre esta y la otra historia, me demoro demasiado escribiendo es que... sigo pensando que tipear es aburrido.

**Aclaraciones:**

-La pareja es **LavixKanda**

-Kanda es **chica**

-No hay yullen

-Toda la historia ocurre en un solo día: el 6 de junio (fanáticos espero que sepan q día es) y bueno para aclarar cosas o puntos uso los flash Back hasta el momento en que la historia siga con el transcurso del día.

.................................................................................................................................

Tras recordar el hecho

-¡Ya lo entiendo!, ¡así que suéltame!-grito zafándose bruscamente del agarre-¿eso es todo?-y se disponía a irse, cuando...

-no... espera- Lavi le sujeto del brazo

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-dijo frunciendo el ceño

-Si, Yuu...

Cuando Kanda le iba a decir sobre su nombre, Lavi la interrumpió sacando lo que escondía detrás de él, eran dos objetos: uno era un pequeño ramo de rosas azules y el otro era una pequeña cajita con un lazo azul también.

...

...

...

-Yuu... ¡feliz cumpleaños!-exclamo dándole primero el ramo

-Lavi...

-Yo... pensé que no te acordarías lo que sucedió en san Valentín, así que...-se rasco la cabeza-yo... me regrese a mi casa a buscar más rosas y... bueno... me demore más de lo que esperaba-sonrío por lo ultimo, dándole el otro paquete.

-Esto... es tu verdadero regalo

-Lavi...tu –murmuro suavemente, recibiendo la caja

En la caja, para su curiosidad, se encontraba un lindo broche para cabello con forma de una flor de loto.

-Yo...pensé que te gustaba esta flor debido al cuadro que vi en tu habitación y...

-Gracias-susurro muy bajo Kanda, pero eso no evito que lo escuchara Lavi y se pusiera muy feliz.

-Puedo...

-¿Qué?

-Puedo...-se sonrojo débilmente-puedo....-balbuceo lo ultimo.

-¿Qué? ¿de que hablas usagi?

-Pues... si puedo...broche...cabello-hablo con señas

-Ah, claro... ¿creo?-susurro lo último

Lavi saco delicadamente el broche de la caja, se acerco más a Kanda y para sorpresa de esta, le soltó el cabello, cayendo así una bella cortina de cabellos azules.

-¿Qué haces?, usagi-grito sonrojada

-Solo pensé que... así te quedaría mejor-sonrío, mientras que se acercaba más a Kanda, para colocarle cuidadosamente el broche-y... sucedió como pensé-hablo sin quererlo, mientras que la observaba fijamente, pero a la vez casi dulcemente.

-Yo...-Kanda se sonrojo al sentirse observada y preocupada al no saber que decir o hacer.

-Kanda...-hablo seriamente Lavi- yo... –pensó y luego sonrío anchamente-hablando de otra cosa, me gustaría recibir mi regalo ahora, ya que me tome muchas molestias-sonrío más abriendo los brazos de par en par.

-¿¿Qué?? ¿de que habla?-hablo Kanda con una gotita en la cabeza, al ver el cambio de carácter de Lavi.

-De mi regalo... no te acuerdas... que cumplimos un año-se entristeció falsamente- ¡ya me lo decía mi madre, no te metas con ella!, pero no... ¡yo y mi pobre corazón!-fingió llorar, mientras que se recargaba en un árbol.

-¡Lavi!-grito Kanda molesta, apretando el puño, mientras que aparecía una pequeña vena en su cien.

Sonó la campaña, anunciando el final del descanso....

Lavi de la nada se coloco de nuevo en la misma posición de antes.

-Sabes algo Yuu..., hay algo que me... gustaría recibir-sonrío-así que...

Lavi copio cuidadosamente la muñeca de Kanda, como si temiera romperla, para así acercarla más a él. Haciendo que entre ellos existiera un espacio pequeño, tan pequeño que... incluso podían escuchar su respiración del otro.

Kanda subió la mirada, para encontrar así las orbes tan verdes que poseía Lavi y este la miraba tan detalladamente queriendo memorizar cada detalle, hasta... que se encontró con los ojos de ella; ambos se encontraron, se quedaron mirándose mutuamente... sin darse cuenta; sus rostros se acercaban, cada vez más cerca, haciendo que sus labios quedaran a muy poca distancia.

A pocos centímetros Lavi reacciono, giro el rostro para darle un delicado beso en la mejilla. Haciendo que tras este, se separaron ambos ruborizados uno frente al otro sin saber que decir o hacer.

-¡Guau! ¡que espectáculo!-Allen exclamo, sacándose unos lentes 3D, salidos de la nada...

-¿Quién, se llevo mis lentes 3D?-grito una voz, muy molesta

-¡Maldicion!-se tapo la boca rápidamente, para evitar ser oído y arruinar el momento. Cosa que no evito llamar la atención de Lavi, quien vio esto como una gran oportunidad, para salir de esta situación tan bochornosa.

-Yuu, yo...-se ruborizo-yo... será mejor que me vaya-y corrió para acercarse a Allen y caminar junto a él, en dirección a su salón de clases.

_-Maldicion, por que tuve que hablar, arruine el momento-se reprendía mentalmente Allen. En su cabeza había dos Allen uno golpeaba al otro-pero... Kanda..._

Allen cuando volteo, se sorprendió al ver semejante visión, una que pensó nunca ver. Era ver a Kanda de una forma tan... especial.

Se veía más hermosa que nunca, por el viento jugaba con sus bellos cabellos sueltos y por la mirada tan tierna que puso, al ver las rosas que le fueron entregadas.

Lo que no sabia era que, lo que sucedió hace poco antes; no solo fue vista por él sino por alguien más, que al contrario de él que lo vio con felicidad, esta lo vio con cierta molestia...

.................................................................................................................................

Allen después de llegar a su salón, se sentó en su sitio habitual...

-¿Lavi?-se sorprendió al no verlo a su costado

-Lavi ¿Dónde estas? ¿estarás aquí?-dijo mientras que levantaba las carpetas

-¡Lavi!-pose dramática

-Allen...-se escucho

-Hola, Lenalee-susurro pausadamente, llevándose la mano al pecho; debido al susto que le causo

-Si buscas a Lavi, eh visto que lo ha llamado el medico del instituto, el profesor Ticky Mick-sonrío Lenalee, mientras que a su realidad se iluminaba.

-Lenalee-lloro-eres como... una diosa, eres mi salvación

-¿¿??

Cuando Kanda entro, se encontró una escena peculiar. Veía a Lenalee y a un Allen arrodillado, mientras que parecía ¿orarle? Y los demás lo seguían como si fuera un juego, postrados ante Lenalee y ella permanecía sin saber que hacer.

-¿¿??

-Creo... que me equivoque de salón-dijo con una gotita en la cabeza y se disponía a irse cuando fue detenida por...

-¿¿Lenalee??

-Kanda que...-sus ojos se iluminaron y parecían brillarles-que linda te ves, siempre pensé que el cabello suelto, te quedaría bien....

Lo que Lenalee no supo era que cuando hablo, todos se callaron en ese instante (acción típica ¿no creen?) y se acercaron rápidamente, amontonándose a su alrededor de los tres.

-Kanda... lo siento; fue sin querer...-murmuro siendo casi aplastada- no sabia... que nadie se había dado cuenta.

-¿¿Kanda??

-Kanda ¡contrólate!-exclamo Allen al ver que una venita en la frente de Kanda crecia cada vez más hasta que...

Cuando las cosas se calmaron después de "la masacre del 6 de junio", como algunos lo llamaron y se paso de generación en generación, ocurrieron las clases normalmente. (aclaración: Kanda antes de la masacre se saco el broche y lo coloco en la caja del regalo).

_Aunque me han sucedido cosas extrañas últimamente (la masacre), no puede dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de ver, fue la primera vez que vi a Kanda nerviosa y la primera vez que vio a Lavi de una forma tan...real, sin enseñar es sonrisa falsa que siempre usa siempre._

_Yo creo que han sucedido demasiadas cosas, desde que se encontraron por primer vez, hace un año. Sus primeras palabras, los insultos, los incidentes que causaron las bromas de Lavi, sus palizas y el acercamiento de ambos desde entonces._

_Es más creo que..._

.................................................................................................................................

Soy tan feliz por terminar este capitulo por fin...

Sigo agradeciendo a las personas que leen mis historias y sobre todo a las que me comentan, cada vez que leo sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz, de verdad.

Y bueno...

Hasta la proxima...


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todas las personas que leen mis historias, estoy muy feliz con este capitulo debido a que mientras que lo escribía tuve un gran bloqueo de ideas pero... por fin lo termine ¡soy muy feliz!

En este capitulo trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible, espero que les guste.

Como siempre digo agradezco a las personas que leen pero sobre todo a las personas que me mandan review.

**Aclaración:**

-La pareja es **LavixKanda**

**-**No hay yullen

**-En todo el capitulo es un recuerdo de lo que sucedió hace un año y de cómo conocen a Lavi**

.................................................................................................................................................

_Salí de mi cuarto guardando la brújula nueva que me regalo Mana._

_-¡Que mal padre, que no confía en el sentido de orientación de su hijo!-sollozo mental-. Y... solo porque ya me eh perdido más de treinta veces este mes..._

_A unos pasos de mi casa, vi que Kanda también salía de su casa para dirigirse a la escuela._

_Ella como siempre permanecía de mal humor ya que a pesar de tratar mal a las personas, amenazarles y hasta incluso torturarlas, pero apareció un grupo en las sombras que se convirtieron en su club de fans que no dejaban ni un dia de enviarle obsequios._

_Ella siempre se molestaba al no saber que hacer con estos. Una vez en broma le dije que los donara, regalara o hasta vendiera. Pensé que se molestaría o más probable que me hiciera algo, pero solo la vi pensando...-¡que raro!- no quise saber que pensaba, ya que supuse que me traería problemas._

_Estábamos hablando, bueno... yo hablaba y ella solo asentía. Hablaba sobre el nuevo director quien cambio drásticamente la escuela, es decir en todo especto como... los uniformes nuevos, unas normas nuevas de las más raras, las formas de enseñanzas, etc.... Él pensó que así se haría más notoria y... bueno de un modo u otro lo consiguió... _

_.............................................................................................................................................._

_Cuando caminábamos por los pasillos, de la nada aparecieron múltiples de chicos que no eran nada más y nada menos que los pretendientes de Kanda con múltiples obsequios. La rodearon, ya que ellos sabían que sucedería si es que se acercan demasiado. La campana sonó y ellos desaparecieron tan rápido como aparecieron dejando solamente los obsequios en pleno pasillo..._

_Vi sorprendido que Kanda los recogía..._

_-¡Acaso esta será la primera vez que acepte un regalo!-. Pero me ilusión se acabo rápidamente cuando los vi recogerlos para luego votarlos a la basura... a pesar de que lo niegue... ella detesta el desorden..._

_................................................................................................................................................_

_Llegamos al salón Kanda como siempre estaba de mal humor y yo pues riéndome... el ¿por que? Lo que sucede es que cuando subíamos las escaleras, ella decía frases como..._

_-¿Por qué tendría que pasarle esas cosas a ella?, si es que no hizo nada para llamar su atención de esa personas._

_La conclusión de esto es que ella no se da cuenta que de por si, su belleza es la que llama la atención... ¿será esto bueno o algo malo? Es una muy buena pregunta..._

_-Hey..._

_...._

(Sin respuesta).....

-¡Maldición!-se acerco a su oído- ¡moyashi!

-¿Kanda?... ¡NO ME LLAMES ASI!-grito Allen semi-sonrojado por su cercanía y al sentir su calido aliento en su cuello.

-¡y como querías que te hiciera reaccionar! ¡idiota!, si es que no despertabas de tu transe.

-¿Quién yo...?

-¡MOYASHI!, ¡NO BROMEES!-grito asustando a toda la clase y hasta incluso al profesor que se encontraba presente. Ahora todo el salón veía nada disimuladamente, con una gotita en la cabeza esta curiosa escena

-Kanda....

-Moyashi....

...(enfrentamiento de miradas)

-Cierto- Allen se acordó- ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme al principio?

-¿Yo?

_Pensó, en verdad ya lo había olvidado... ah... es cierto_

_-_Iba a decirte que el profesor ya había llegado y que según él iba a dar un anuncio importante-rodó los ojos aburrida

Ambos voltearon para escuchar lo que decía el profesor, pero ambos se encontraron con un extraño panorama.

Resulto que tras terminar su discusión, las miradas nada disimuladas de los demás voltearon rápidamente y pero que pensaran que no los veían simulaban hacer otras cosas...

El profesor tosía fuertemente, en cambio sus alumnos....unos fingían leer, escribir, recitar, hacer teatro, cantaban, bailar la cucaracha y hasta hubo un grupo que simulaba hacer una expedición en busca de un tesoro...

-Bueno- el profesor tosió de nuevo-antes de ser interrumpido iba a dar la noticia de que va a ser trasladado un alumno nuevo, espero que sean amables con él. Así que por favor pasa...

.....

....(pasaron los minutos y no pasaba nadie. El profesor salio y vio que no había nadie)

_-¿Qué raro?, estaba seguro de que había llegado a la escuela..._

Pasaron las clases y llego el receso, ellos salieron a comer en el mismo lugar de siempre, alejados de tanta multitud, había un sitio tranquilo en el que ambos comían. Allen sentado en una banca comiendo toda su inmensa cantidad de comida, mientras que Kanda permanecía bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano al lado de la banca. Había una gran tranquilidad, hasta que....

Allen escucho unos ruidos extraños cercanos a él....

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Allen al escuchar algo extraño

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Kanda que ya había terminado de comer su soba

-Escucha...

Kanda por primera vez le hizo caso y se callo para escuchar....

Se escuchaba en verdad algo extraño cerca de ellos

-¿De donde será?

-Ya lo tengo-dijo Kanda para luego pararse, colocarse frente al árbol donde estaba sentada minutos antes y darle una fuerte patada haciendo que cayera algo o mejor dicho alguien...

Lo que cayo no era nada más y nada menos que un chico pelirrojo, que al igual que ellos tenia el mismo uniforme, aunque.... claro colocado de una forma nada convencional.... y se veía extraño ya que poseía un parche.

-¿Quién será?- le pregunto Allen a Kanda- nunca lo eh visto....

-No lo se, ni me importa-contesto Kanda aburrida yéndose, pero fue detenida por Allen quien lucia que.... ¿asustado?

-Pero.... Kanda.... él todavía no despierta....

-Y....

_Ahora seguramente, comenzara con alguno de sus dramas...._

_-_Kanda y... si lo has matado-chillo temeroso Allen-quizás me conviertan a mi en el cómplice-se aterrorizo más-¡no quiero ir a la cárcel ¡soy muy joven para ir!-grito al borde del pánico, sacudiendo a Kanda para que ella también reaccionara.

-No puede ser...-los ojos de Kanda se abrieron más de lo común- no puede ser que....

_-Esta bien Kanda.... debes estar asustada.... te te preocupes cuando atestigüe diré que no fue tu culpa que..._

_-_No puede ser.... que empezando este mes tenga otra denuncia por intento de asesinato, no es justo y lo peor de todo es que esta vez ¡no lo hice a propósito!-bufo indignada

-Kanda....-susurro Allen mientras que pensaba:

_-No quiero tener problemas con Kanda...._

Kanda acerco hacia el pelirrojo inconsciente para asegurarse que aun estaba vivo, tomo su muñeca y si, tenía pulso así que eso significaba...: una demanda menos

-Hmp....

.....

.....

Kanda se alejo un poco de allí, ya que parecía que el pelirrojo recobraba el conocimiento.

El pelirrojo se sentó apoyándose en sus brazos, se restregó un poco los ojos, los abrió, miro a su dirección y....

-Me parece que estoy muerto.... porque estoy viendo a un ángel- y le sonrío a la bella chica parada frente a él.

-¡¡QUE!!-ambos gritaron- Allen preocupado por la vida del joven todavía sentado y bueno.... Kanda algo ruborizada por lo dicho del joven...

Kanda pareció reaccionar, se acerco al pelirrojo....

-¡Idiota!- y le piso fuertemente la mano, causando un grito que fue escuchado por toda la escuela. Para luego irse todavía algo ruborizada y murmurando maldiciones, hacia su salón...

-¡Kanda, espera!-grito Allen

-¿Qué le pasa?-le pregunto el pelirrojo a Allen, mientras que continuaba sollozando y miraba su mano enorme y dolida por el golpe.

-Suspiro- lo que sucede es que...-tosió- tu le llamaste_ an._

_-¿¿Qué_??-levanto una ceja curioso

-Pues... –suspiro de nuevo-....le dijiste _an._

-Sigo sin entenderte.... ¡No puedes decirlo más fuerte!-grito haciendo un berrinche

-Pues...-una especie de aura oscura se empezó a formar alrededor de Allen, parece que su lado darck va a salir.

-Tu le llamaste-levanto la cabeza- TU LE LLAMASTE ANGEL AHORA SI ME HAS ESCUCHADO ¡IDIOTA!-y comenzó a reír frenéticamente

-Si fuerte y claro-susurro tapándose con las manos las orejas

Sonó la campana anunciando las clases y los alumnos desaparecieron al instante, incluido Allen, dejando al pelirrojo solo en el pasto.

-Me parece que este lugar va a ser muy divertido...-y sonrío mirando su mano, acordándose de la bella chica que lo golpeo.

......................................................................................................................................................

En el salón de clases se ve a una Kanda todavía muy enojada, cruzada de brazos; además de un Allen tratando de calmarla.

-¿Kanda?...-Allen le hablo con una gotita en la cabeza al verla tan enojada-¡ya tranquilízate!

-Nadie me ha dicho....-se ruborizo recordando lo que le dijo el pelirrojo- ¡nadie me ha dicho algo tan humillante en toda mi vida!

-Ya, Kanda.... además es casi imposible que lo vuelvas a ver-y sonrío por esto.

-_Eso es bueno ya que me ahorrare algunos problemas_...

Pero algo hizo que Allen se cayera de su asiento asustado y que Kanda olvidara todo su enojo de golpe, y fue la entrada del profesor con....

-Sigamos con la clase-dijo el profesor- pero antes....-abrió la puerta completamente, dejando que entrara alguien....

-Les presento a su nuevo compañero, preséntate-le dijo al pelirrojo quien veía con emoción la clase y sus ojos parecieron brillar al encontrar a la persona que buscaba.

-¡Hola!-grito alegremente- mi nombre es Lavi ¡mucho gusto!

....

....

....

-Bien...-al profesor casi se le caen los lentes por la animosidad del nuevo-bueno puedes...sentarte....-y comenzó a ver. Todos los asientos estaban ocupados excepto.

-Bueno...-suspiro

_Realmente le era complicado decirlo..._

Tal parece que-suspiro de nuevo

....el único asiento libre es el que esta al lado de Kanda.

-¡¡Que!!-Allen volteo dramáticamente viendo exactamente como dijo el profesor, en verdad había un asiento libre al costado de Kanda, el cual ella veía con casi repulsión.

-Kanda-llamo el profesor-levanta la mano para que te conozca

-No se preocupe-Lavi interrumpió al profesor.

-Yo... ya la conozco-la miro- ¿verdad que si ángel?-y le sonrío semi-dulcemente haciendo que la clase casi se rompiera el cuello girando bruscamente hacia Kanda quien parecía querer matar al nuevo con la mirada.

Y así transcurrida la clase, llego la salida....

-Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Lavi-y le tendió la mano a la persona que estaba a su costado que era Kanda.

Ninguna reacción, miro su mano y la única respuesta que dio fue recoger sus cosas e irse dejando a Lavi con la mano levantada, que pocos minutos después fue tomada por otra persona que vio esto como una descortesía.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Allen-le saludo el albino.

-Lamento lo de Kanda, es que... ella es....bueno....ella es....

_-Necesito encontrar una respuesta, que no involucre sus represalias si se entera... ¡que digo!_

-Bueno... Kanda es como ella- y sonrío esperando que no dijera nada o que por lo menos algo o alguien lo salvara de esa situación.

-¡Moyashi!-se escucho un grito desde afuera

Allen estaba tan feliz casi podía escuchar una música de fondo y aleluyas, espera... ¿Qué era lo que le había dicho?

-¡Kanda no me llames así! ¡sabes que no me gusta!-levanto el puño en desagrado pero lo bajo rápidamente al ver que lo observaban.

-Bueno adiós-y salio rápidamente.

-¡Kanda espérame!-se escucho otro grito

Lavi salido de la impresión camino unos pasos en la ventana, en donde podía observarlos yéndose juntos

-Acaso... ellos son...

_Tenia una duda y tenia que responderla como sea, pero... ¿a quien preguntarle?, si todos ya se habían ido, excepto... una chica parecía estar a punto de irse..._

-Espera...-llamo a la chica- ¡quiero preguntarte algo!

-Si....-la chica se detuvo

-Pues...

_-Era tan complicado, él nunca había tenido necesidad de preguntarle a alguien, era tan molesto ya que si algo le interesaba él lo investigaba... ¿Qué hacer tragarse el orgullo o el descubrir algo interesante?, adivinen que parte gano..._

-Pues... quería preguntarte acerca de Kanda y que tiene que ver con Allen

-Ah... claro, lo suponía-lo ultimo lo dijo aburrida como si ya lo hubiera tenido que decir muchas veces antes.

-Bueno... Kanda, como eres un hombre-pareció recriminarle-, debes saber cómo es de apariencia...

Afirmación de cabeza de Lavi

-Ella es la chica más hermosa y popular de nuestra escuela, los chicos la adoran y la idolatran, pero... no se le acercan debido a que tienen miedo de su carácter

Otra afirmación de cabeza de Lavi, ya que aun le dolía el golpe en su mano

-Y Allen...-pregunto acordándose del albino que lo saludo

-Allen-sus ojos de la chica parecieron brillar- Allen al contrario de Kanda es un chico muy amable y respetuoso-suspiro-lastima que sean pareja

-¡QUE! ¡ESO ES VERDAD!-grito acercándose más a la chica

_-Me esta empezando a dar miedo-pensó la chica_

_-_Pues todos lo suponemos, ya que siempre están juntos...

-Pero... ellos han dicho eso

-_Como dije da miedo...._

-No, cuando le preguntan a Allen, él siempre dice que solo son amigos...

-¿Y Kanda?

-Pues....-una gotita le empezó a surgir en la cabeza a la chica- pues... nadie se ah atrevido a preguntarle....

-_Entonces... esto puede ser interesante...-y sonrío por lo ultimo pensando en poner en practica un plan que acababa de pensar..._

.......................................................................................................................................................

En la mañana siguiente, extrañamente no molesto a Kanda, incluso ella se sorprendió ya que pensaba que él nuevo la molestaría de nuevo, pero no, él esperaba pacientemente hasta que sea su momento de actuar.... esperaba hasta que terminen las clases para poner su plan en acción

Porque claro se debe conocer muy bien a tus enemigos pero... más a tus futuros amigos, así que parte número uno del plan y claro el único....

"El seguimiento"

Él nunca lo había hecho antes, por eso disfrutaba cada momento al máximo, vio cuando salían desde una esquina, asegurándose que no lo vieran

_-Según había investigado ellos eran vecinos, pero eso no era razón para estar siempre juntos...o había algo más..._

-En realidad si se van juntos siempre....-pensó al verlos pero... había algo extraño ¿acaso Allen se despedía de Kanda? Pero... si todavía no llegan..... Vio como Kanda tomaba otra dirección y se iba.

-¿A quien seguir?, le tomo menos de un segundo decidirse por Kanda, ya que ella era la persona que le interesaba.

_-Es tarde... ¿a donde ira sola?_

Continuo siguiéndola, ya era oscuro y la calle por donde caminaban estaba muy poco iluminada. Lavi para que Kanda no lo descubriera caminaba por la parte más oscura apoyándose de las paredes para ver la dirección por donde iba.

-_¡Que mala suerte que tengo!, seria el colmo si me chocara con alguien...-sonrío por la idea tan tonta._

_-¡_Au!-dio un grito lastimero

Tal parece que como dijo... en realidad si se choco con alguien...

_-Yo y mi gran boca..._

_-_Lo siento-se escucho a la otra persona disculparse

-No importa, fue mi culpa- se paro sacudiéndose la ropa, pero se dio cuenta de algo

-_Esa voz la eh escuchado antes...-Ambas personas sincronizaron con el pensamiento_

_-No será...-ambas personas se acercaron para verse y..._

_-_¡Allen!

-¡Lavi!-se gritaron al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué es ese ruido?

Al escuchar la voz de Kanda, ambos se taparon la boca haciendo el menor ruido posible y se apoyaron más a la pared para evitar ser vistos.

Kanda cuando volteo no vio nada.

-_Supongo que ah sido mi imaginación-_y continuo caminando

Ambos tras el susto, voltearon a verse mutuamente

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-se preguntaron al mismo tiempo

_-Necesito una excusa creíble-ambos pensaron_

_-_Yo...-la voz de Allen parecía carraspear-yo... vine a comprar algo y...-una gotita le pareció surgir en la cabeza-me iré por allá-señalo una dirección-¿y tu Lavi?

-¿Yo?...solo caminaba.... hacia allá-y señalo la dirección contraria

-Si claaro...-ambos se dirigieron a sus direcciones anteriormente señaladas

_No me puedo desviar de mi verdadero camino_

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos ambos regresaron rápidamente al mismo lugar

-¡Lo sabia!-se señalaron mutuamente

-¡Estas siguiendo a Kanda!-ambos se dijeron al mismo tiempo

-¿Ah?

-Lavi la estas siguiendo ¿verdad?

....

....

....

-Noooooo... ¿Por qué lo dices?

-_Maldición, es la primera vez que hago este plan con alguien y me lo arruinan... ¡no es justo!_

_-_Porque lo parece...

-¿Y tú?

-_Claro...-pensó más animado-es hora de invertir los papeles, es hora de ponerlo nervioso y..._

_-_Si

-_¡Cuanta sinceridad!-Lavi se sintió desfallecer_

-Si la estoy siguiendo, porque...-su voz pareció volverse más dulce-nosotros siempre nos vamos juntos pero... en esta vez ella por un encargo quiso irse sola a otro lugar... a esta hora y...

-Te preocupaste por ella

-Si...-Allen pareció avergonzarse ya que miraba al piso a la vez que respondía

_-Ambos son pareja-_esa frase resonaba constantemente en la mente de Lavi

-¿Y tu?

-¿Yo?

_Tengo la duda aun, supongo que es momento de averiguar algo..._

-¿Qué harías si te dijera que Kanda me interesa...?

Lavi necesitaba la respuesta y deseaba conseguirla de cualquier modo. Lo miraba fijamente esperando algo, sus detalles, su expresión, cualquier movimiento seria importante

-Yo...-Lavi vio como parecía que Allen apretaba ligeramente el puño

.....................................................................................................................................................

-Pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-se escucho la voz de un hombre a lo lejos

-Nunca eh visto a una nena más linda-señalo otro

-¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?-se escucharon a más hombres

-No y... ¡suéltenme!-se escucho indudablemente la voz de Kanda

-Pero si te va a gustar...

-¡NO! ¡aléjate!

Maldición, acaso era una pandilla ¡Kanda estaba en peligro!

Ambos chicos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia el lugar donde se escuchaban los ruidos y...

-Kan... ¿da?

Ambos veían el lugar con una gota en la cabeza...

Si, como pensaron había alguien en peligro, que no era Kanda más bien era la pandilla

Había cerca de quince hombres; la mayoría inconscientes, revolcándose de dolor y los últimos más bien desangrándose, pero todavía quedaba uno sin rastro de daños y todavía consciente quien parecía ser el jefe, que Kanda lo sostenía del cuello...

Mas bien se diría que era un jefe que sollozaba pidiendo perdón a una Kanda muy pero muy enojada mientras que lo sostenía brutalmente del cuello.

-¡Y ESTO ES POR IDIOTA!

Lavi y Allen cerraron los ojos ante tanto dolor ajeno

-_Eso debe doler..._

_-Eso debe dejar marca..._

-¡Hay más por allá!-dijo Kanda tras escuchar ruidos y preparándose para seguir peleando

Ambos se miraron fijamente e hicieron la cosa más prudente y sensata de todo el mundo.

Correr por sus vidas y nunca voltear hacia atrás

Ambos corrieron un gran trecho hasta llegar a un parque donde parecían estar seguros...jadeando y cansados...

-Creo que...-jadeo de nuevo-.... no me voy a preocupar más por la seguridad de Kanda-dijo Allen

-Si...-sonrío Lavi-yo también lo creo

-Allen...

Allen volteo y vio a Lavi con un rostro más serio.

-Allen, todavía no me has respondido a lo que te pregunte...

_-¿Qué harías si te dijera que Kanda me interesa...?-recuerdo de Allen_

-AH...claro... casi lo olvide

Allen comenzó a reír mientras Lavi lo veía con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¿¿ALLEN??

-Yo creo... que estaría bien- y sonrío

-¡QUE!-grito sorprendido

-No entiendo-Allen lo miro-¿Qué pensabas que iba a decir?

-Pues que-comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos...

-Pues que me amenazarías, que me gritaras, que me obligues a no acercarme a ella o no se quizás golpearme...-grito haciendo muecas graciosas

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-Porque....ustedes son pareja-Lavi desvío el rostro, enfocándose en otra cosa ya que en ese momento se sentía algo extraño

....

....

....

-Ja, ja, ja, ja-comenzó Allen a reírse frenéticamente llevándose la mano al pecho- tu.... pensaste que... estábamos juntos-se detuvo un rato a respirar para luego continuar riendo.

-Pues eso parecen-trato de defenderse Lavi semi-avergonzado por equivocarse en una deducción.

Allen ante la expresión de Lavi trato de serenarse

-Nosotros solo somos amigos...aunque

_-Kanda no lo sabe..._

-¿Qué raro?.... yo pensé al verlos tan juntos que tu estabas enamorado de ella o algo parecido.... parece que me equivoque-llevo su mano a su cabeza riéndose

_-Tal parece que soy malo en lo que respecta a los sentimientos..._

-En eso no creo que te hayas equivocado

-De verdad-Lavi le sonrío feliz-espera.... ¡DE VERDAD!-le grito alterado

-Estoy bromeando, eso ya pasó...

Ante la mirada desencajada de Lavi, comenzó a explicarle....

Nosotros nos conocimos desde que éramos niños, a ella nunca le gustaron las personas pero... por una razón y sin darse cuenta me dejaba permanecer a mí a su lado....

Eso me hizo muy feliz ya que era la única persona aparte de su padre que tenia derecho a hacerlo, luego....el sentimiento creció y el cariño hacia ella se transformo en algo más.... durante mucho tiempo pensé que estaba enamorado pero luego me di cuenta que lo que sentía era una especie de dedicación y cariño al ser la única persona con la que tenia contacto....

Yo me di cuenta que la quería... pero solo con un cariño de amigos....

-¡Que lindo relato!-Lavi comenzó a sollozar mientras que sacaba un pañuelo para hacer mejor la burla.

-¡No te burles!-le grito Allen molesto

-¿Y tu Lavi?

-¿¿Yo??

-Si, dijiste que estabas interesado en ella... ¿no es verdad?

-Yo... si es cierto lo que dije, me parece una persona muy interesante, pero...a pesar de querer acercarme ella no me lo permite y....

-Supongo que es una guerra perdida-dijo alegremente

Miro el cielo, ya era muy tarde

-Bueno.... supongo que es hora de regresar, ¡adiós!-y salio caminando dejando a Allen sumergido en sus pensamientos

_-Yo me acerque a ella por casualidad o por obra del destino, creo que Lavi...también..._

-¡Lavi!-grito Allen fuertemente llamando la atención del pelirrojo que se encontraba volteado

-Lavi...si... bueno-comenzó a dudar- si bueno.... tú quieres acercarte a Kanda...

A pesar de estar volteado Allen se dio cuenta de que tras lo dicho el pelirrojo parecía haberse alterado

-Lavi, mañana... ¿quieres comer con nosotros?

...

...

...

-Claro...-fue lo único que dijo, despidiéndose con su mano

-_Espero no equivocarme en esto...._

............................................................................................................................................................

_-Y como lo había pensado no me equivoque en meterlo en la vida de Kanda, ha pasado mucho tiempo a su lado pero... tal parece que como antes sigue siendo malo con los sentimientos... ¡que lento!_

-¿Allen?

La voz de Kanda lo saco de sus pensamientos

_-¿Qué raro?... hace tiempo que no me llama por mi nombre y solo lo hace muy raras veces cuando necesita algo..._

-¿Sabes donde esta Lavi?

_-¿Lavi?-sonrío por el hecho de que preguntara por él_

_-_Ah.... esta con el profesor Ticky Mick

-Entonces... esta con Ticky

_Kanda tu eres la única persona que él dejo que lo llame por su nombre, una vez una chica lo intento y por la mirada que le dio no fue al colegio por dos días..._

-Pero... ¿de que hablara tanto con él?

-Kanda-suspiro-aun no te das cuenta que TÚ eres la razón por la que están hablando ahora.

Me rectifico en lo que dije... Lavi es lento, pero...Kanda también....

.......................................................................................................................................................

Por fin termine, no saben que cansada me encuentro por escribir tanto....

Bueno me gustaría que me comentaran que tal les pareció el como se conocieron... pues me demore mucho pensándola. Espero que les haya gustado

Si es que me preguntan por el TickyxKanda solo diré que aparte del LavixKanda considero que esta pareja esta bien. Recuerdo la escena en la que pelean y Ticky le dice algo de sus ojos....

No se preocupen por sobre todas las cosas esta el LavixKanda.

Eh decidido hacer solamente 10 capítulos por eso de ahora en adelante escribiré los capítulos más largos, solo diré algo del siguiente capitulo se llevaran una sorpresa ya que después en adelante empezare con la trama que puse en el comienzo.

Por favor manden review que me encantan y me animan a escribir lo más pronto posible...

Hasta la próxima....


	7. Chapter 7

Hace tiempo que no mandaba un capitulo de este fic por múltiples razones, la más importante de todas fue que mi computadora se malogro y se borro todo (aunque claro logre salvar mis doujinshis).

Este capitulo se lo dedico especialmente a Eliana quien me torturo y chantajeo durante mucho tiempo (aun no me devuelves el capitulo que te preste… ¿Cuándo lo vas a hacer?), a _Raven Pride_, te digo algo…. ¡te adoro!... cuando me preguntaste el cuando publicaba este capitulo recordé que tenia que tipearlo….ja, ja, ja. Además a _yuu hachiko_ y a _Luna Elric Hyuuga_, mis fieles lectoras, quienes me apoyan leyendo este fic a pesar que no sea un shonen-ai, ¡no saben cuanto me encantan!

Ah… por cierto… les tengo que decir que al final de este capitulo van a ver dos anuncios importantes. Espero que los lean ya que de eso depende que siga escribiendo este fic y engañando a un panda.

**Aclaraciones previas al capitulo:**

-En el capitulo anterior no lo explique porque no tenia tiempo pero quizás se preguntaron…. ¿que diablos hacia Lavi en el árbol?, la razón es muy simple, él estuvo esperando un buen rato a que lo hicieran pasar pero… se aburrió y decidió pasear por allí. Se canso y se quedo dormido en el arbol…. Eso explica los sonidos extraños… eran sus ronquidos.

-Este es un LavixKanda

-Kanda es mujer en este fic

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lavi todavía no iba a clases que por cierto no había debido a que el profesor había salido, ya saben cuando algunos profesores dan la excusa de salir por un rato y luego no regresan.

-¿Kanda?

-¿Si?…-la aludida respondió algo dudosa ante una mirada que exigía respuestas

-Kanda aprovechando que no esta Lavi………… podrías……… decirme-momento de suspenso-……… ¿Cómo conociste al profesor Ticky Mick?

-Eh……

-Si…… ¡por favor!-comenzó a rogar

……

…..

…..-una gota surgió en la cabeza de Kanda ante esa extraña pregunta

-¿Para que quieres saber?

-No recuerdas lo que sucedió hace dos semanas, cuando el profesor ingreso al instituto

Se ve a Kanda recordando…

-Si….en ese día tú y Lavi actuaron muy raro

-¡Que! ¡no es mi culpa que Lavi me metiera a mi en sus planes!-le reclamo indignado

-¿Qué dijiste?

-No nada……-se hizo el desentendido mirando hacia otro lugar aparentemente interesado, hacia fuera, detrás de las ventanas, hacia un árbol ubicado a unos veinte metros exactamente.

_Flash- Back… (hace dos semanas)…._

Su aula era todo un bullicio y un escándalo, la razón era que el profesor no estaba; ellos ya ni creían cuando decía que iba a volver (que irresponsable ¿verdad? Y eso que no tengo nada en contra de ellos).

Kanda se encontraba apoyando su brazo sobre su escritorio tratando de no quedarse dormida, en cambio Allen y Lavi charlaban animadamente, hasta que……

-¡Hola a todos!-el director ingreso de improviso y animadamente

Nadie lo escuchaba o fingían no hacerlo ya que seguían haciendo lo que querían

-¡Tengo una buena noticia que darles!

En ese momento todos callaron, no se escuchaba ni el ruido de los grillos; ya que cada vez que Komui decía esa frase algo malo ocurría. Todos voltearon a ver a Kanda, parecía tranquila…….-suspiro de todos en general. Si el problema no tenía que ver con Kanda entonces…… ¿Cuál era la buena noticia de Komui?

-La buena noticia es que….-todos excepto Kanda lo miraban expectantemente- la buena noticia es que va a ver una nueva persona que estará en el plantel de docentes y va a atender en la enfermería ya que por………- miro a Kanda quien parecía aburrida- por algunos-tosió- "problemas"-recalco esta frase mirando nada disimuladamente a Kanda- hubieron muchos enfermos y heridos, para ellos era problemático el automedicarse ¿ustedes se acuerdan?

Por supuesto que se acordaban, ya que como nadie atendía la enfermería ellos improvisaban de las maneras más extrañas, salían enyesados, cubiertos de vendas como si fueran momias, etc.….. hasta hubo una vez en la que quisieron hacer una cirugía con alguien que solo tenia problemas estomacales

-Bueno……-tosió de nuevo-así que contratamos a alguien que tratara con esto

-¿Si quieren conocerlo?

-Tendríamos que ir a la enfermería-le respondió Lenalee

-No….-le sonrió-¿Cómo podría permitir que mi querida Lenalee se canse caminando tanto?-negó efusivamente con la cabeza

Todos lo veían con una gotita en la cabeza ya que la enfermería se encontraba en el mismo piso y a unos pasos de allí

-Así que……-sonrió de nuevo-lo estoy llevando salón por salón para que lo conozcan-sonrió más anchamente mirándolos con emoción.

Gota para todos en general

-_Pobre de esa persona caminar tanto……… y lo peor de todo junto a Komui…._

-Ya puedo pasar….-se escucho una voz

-Ah… claro…..lo había olvidado

_-Como dije pobre profesor…_

-La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un hombre de cabellos oscuros (de apariencia no puedo decirla ya que me había jurado no describir a nadie más que no se Lavi Y Kanda, pero imagínenselo como en el anime cuando tenia su parte blanca), que al pararse frente a todos y observar algo en especial esbozo una leve sonrisa que logro sacar uno que otro suspiro de parte de las chicas.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Ticky Mick y desde ahora voy a entender en la enfermería de la escuela. Espero no verlos muy seguido…-miro hacia una dirección en particular-…. Bueno no a todos- y sonrió particularmente hacia esa dirección.

Estoy mal, pero........ me parece que esta mirando hacia acá-susurro con una gota en la cabeza Allen- ¿tu que crees? ¿Kanda?-le pregunto sorprendida al verla ya que al parecer ante la llegada del profesor se le quito el sueño inmediatamente y lo veía sorprendida y...…. ¿ruborizada?.....

-Eso no puede ser......

-Lavi... ¿tu que crees de esto?....... eh....

Cuando volteo a ver a su amigo este lucia tan o más extraño que Kanda, el parecer estaba ¿enojado?, y veía al profesor con el ceño fruncido.

-Creo que hoy no es mi día......- pensó Allen a la vez que los veía, sus amigos se comportaban raro y lo peor de todo era que no le hacían caso.

En el descanso........

-¡Yuu!-Lavi se le acerco rápidamente a Kanda quien parecía estar sumergida en sus pensamientos- ¡vamos a comer!-le grito alegremente.

-Ah....-tardo en reaccionar

-Yo....-pareció dudar para luego decir firmemente- yo no puedo tengo otras cosas que hacer-y salio dejándolos sorprendidos por su acción.

Allen estaba impactado, pero..... ¿Qué importaba?, después de todo lo único que el quería era comer tranquilamente su comida.

-Lavi- Allen giro y vio a su amigo pelirrojo quien veía fijamente la puerta

-¡Lavi!

-¿Qué dijiste?-Lavi pareció reaccionar por fin

-Lavi ¿vamos a comer?

-Yo.....

Allen al ver dudar a su amigo lo tomo rápidamente y casi a rastras lo jalo para ir a comer (que esperaban él se moria de hambre y aceptemos que comer solo es aburrido)

Después de comer.....

-Lavi.... ¿A dónde vamos?

Se ve la imagen de ambos, ellos se encontraban subiendo las enormes escaleras del instituto

-¡LAVI!-grito de nuevo al no contestarle

-Vamos a la azotea

-¿A que?

-En la azotea se puede tener una mejor vista de todo el lugar- Lavi no pareció darse cuenta que dijo en voz alta lo que pensaba en ese momento

-Como lo suponía.... esta preocupado por ella....

-Pero.... Lavi...-repuso un muy cansado Allen tras llegar al final de las escalinatas- al parecer ella quiere estar a solas.... eso no es algo extraño ¿o?.....

Sus palabras murieron al abrir la puerta de la azotea en donde se veía comer a Kanda tranquilamente su obento....... eso no seria nada extraño pero lo extraño...... sino fuera que estaba acompañaba por otra persona que no era nada más y nada menos que con el profesor Ticky Mick, quien comía con ella también.

-¿_Qué es eso? ¡Kanda con otra persona! ¡Kanda con otra persona! ¡KANDA CON OTRA PERSONA!...... ¡es el APOCALIPSIS! ¡MALDICION AUN NO EH ESCRITO MI TESTAMENTO!...... mis revistas mangas se las dejo a...... ¡NO IMPORTAS IGUAL TODOS VAMOS A MORIR_- pensó dramáticamente-!_.........aunque.....creo que exagere demasiado....._

En otro lugar muy pero muy cercano a ellos.....

-Bueno... ya termino el descanso....... es hora de regresar- se escucho decir al profesor.

Kanda asintió y comenzaron a limpiar los desperdicios y demás....

-¡Lavi!-Allen reacciono primero y comenzó a sacudir a Lavi para que él también reaccionara-¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Kanda no puede vernos!

Lavi parecía estar en la luna...

-¡Lavi!.....eh……..-con un movimiento algo torpe al moverse ocasiono que Allen cayera trayendo consigo a Lavi (comentarios de autora: claro si te caes, has caer a los otros también). Y al hacer eso hizo que ambos rodaran escalera abajo, quedando al caer adoloridos y golpeados.

-Por lo menos…… Kanda no nos descubrió- fue lo último que pensó Allen antes de desmayarse.

Rato después…..

-¿Dónde demonios estaban?-les pregunto una Kanda sumamente molesta al terminar las clases, ya que cuando regresaron a su salón de clases estaban tan heridos y magullados, como si hubieran estado en una pelea, que el profesor decidió no preguntarles y solo les dio el concejo de: "La paz es buena" estilo hippie.

Antes de que Allen respondiera fue interrumpido bruscamente por Lavi

-No mejor que tu- y cruzo los brazos molesto al parecer de mal humor

-_Esperen eso sonó a ¿celos?_

-¡No te entiendo!

-Pues……-Lavi la miro al parecer molesto y dispuesto a empezar una discusión (algo muy raro en él), pero callo al ver a su nuevo maestro, el doctor de la escuela, esperando a algo o a alguien en la entrada

-Hola-el profesor se les acerco y saludo semi-sonriendo a Kanda

-Fui muy feliz al verte de nuevo…..- Miro a sus acompañantes. El más pequeño, el albino, lo veía sin ningún rastro de maldad pero él otro, el pelirrojo, lo veía que… ¿enfadado?-sonrió al ver esto ultimo, se agacho causándole sorpresa a los tres, para tomar caballerosamente el dorso de la mano de Kanda y darle un delicado beso en su mano.

-Adiós- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de irse dejándolos estupefactos por su acción.

Era costumbre que Lavi los acompañe a sus casas y que luego se dirija a la suya, esto paso como siempre solo que…… esta vez era distinto ya no se escuchaban peleas, gritos, bromas, la más mínima nada ya que después de lo que había pasado nadie hablaba. Kanda caminaba viendo el paisaje a lo lejos, Lavi caminaba cruzado de brazos y Allen bueno, Allen en medio de ambos prefería no hablar…..

Kanda cuando llego lo primero que hizo fue azotar la puerta de su casa al entrar dejándolos a ambos solos.

-Bueno Lavi……- Allen ya se quería ir a su casa, era demasiado el estrés de estar en esa clase de situaciones.

-Allen……

-Si….- Allen se volteo al escuchar a su amigo hablar de nuevo.

-Allen…. ¿Qué piensas de todo esto?- Lavi se encontraba volteado ligeramente sin dejar de ver su expresión de ese momento.

-Pues….. creo que….. son muy cercanos- y cerro su puerta sonriendo. Frase que por supuesto altero a Lavi.

-¡CERCANOS!- se escucho un grito que muy fácilmente podría haber sido escuchado en toda una calle.

Mañana siguiente…….

Kanda y Allen se encontraban ya en su salón de clases (aclaro Kanda aburrida se encontraba durmiendo) y Allen, se encontraba extrañado ya que Lavi aun no llegaba y eso era raro ya que él siempre llegaba antes que ellos.

-¿Acaso le habrá sucedido algo?....- Se dejo de preguntar en el momento en el que lo vio entrar todo decaído, algo ojeroso, arrastrando sus pies y casi se podía ver una especie de nube negra arriba de él.

Lavi se acerco cansadamente a su asiento y se arrojo casi literalmente sobre él, tratando de dormir.

-¿¿Lavi??

-No hables-levanto su mano callando a Allen- quiero dormir…… ayer no pude dormir… por tu culpa….-declaro casi acusatoriamente señalándolo.

-Pero…- una gotita le comenzó a surgir en la cabeza- ¿¿por que??

-Porque…… porque…-busco una mejor posición para dormir-porque…… porque…… ¡por esa frase! ¡por esa maldita frase!-se toco la cabeza con sus manos al parecer desesperado.

-¡ESA MALDITA FRASE! ¡ESTUVO RESONANDO EN MI CABEZA TODA LA NOCHE!, y no pude dormir por eso…..-pareció calmarse- tengo sueño….. yo dormir….-y se arrojo de nuevo sobre su carpeta.

-¡Pobre Lavi!, creo que me excedí esta vez, me quería vengar de él por haberme obligado a subir todas esas escaleras, por caerme y por meterme en su discusión pero…. Creo que exagere al decirle eso….

-Allen….

-¿Qué?-acaso Lavi le hablaba

-¡Allen vas a ayudarme a que ese tipo no se le acerque a Yuu!-dijo efusivamente y luego se tranquilizo, echándose de nuevo sobre su escritorio.

-Pero…- trato de protestar

-Acuérdate que por tu culpa no pude dormir- y siguió buscando una más cómoda posición para hacerlo.

-Como no pude negarme, tuve que ayudar a Lavi en todos los planes absurdos que se le ocurrieron. Escondimos a Kanda en el armario del conserje, fingimos incendios, etc.… fueron innumerables planes que por supuesto la hicieron molestar….

En la salida….

-¡Maldición! ¿Qué demonios les ocurre a ambos?-grito molesta, todavía enojada porque ambos le hicieron un cabe que la hizo caer ( y todo para que el profesor no la vea)

-Nada… ¿Por qué?-ambos miraron hacia otro lado haciéndose los inocentes y aparentando desinterés

-¿Por qué? ¡PORQUE SE HAN COMPORTADO MUY RARO TODO EL DIA!-grito exasperada

-Pues…. porque….- En realidad Lavi no quería responder es más ni el mismo sabía porque se sentía tan molesto

-Porque…

-Kanda-La voz de Allen saco a Lavi de sus pensamientos

-Kanda… ayer te vi junto a el profesor Ticky Mick… ¿acaso lo conocías?

Lavi se paro a escuchar _¿Qué era lo que le estaba preguntando?_

-Aja-Kanda afirmo con la cabeza, quitándole importancia a este hecho

Lavi procesaba la información_-¿lo conocía? Lo conocía…. Lo conocía…._

-¿Cómo lo conociste?

-A_hora es momento de saberlo… y de que Lavi no me meta de nuevo en sus planes…._

-Pues ambos nos conocimos…

-¡NO LO DIGAS! ¡NO LO DIGAS!

………………-gota para ambos en la cabeza.

-Nosotros….

-¡NO LO DIGAS! ¡NO LO DIGAS! ¡no quiero saber nada de Yuu y otra persona!

-¡YA CALLATE!-le gritaron ambos

_Fin flash-Back…_

-Y desde ese momento cada vez que le pregunto a Kanda el ¿Cómo conoció al profesor?.

Lavi nos interrumpía y comenzaba a hacer lo mismo…….. pero ahora que ya no esta…

-Ahora…

-Kanda….. dime ¿Cómo lo conociste? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?-sus ojos brillaban de la emoción

-Lo conocí hace un mes-suspiro cansadamente-en una situación "algo particular"-le salió una gotita en la cabeza a Kanda al recordarlo- lo salve por casualidad de un robo

-Ah… claro… lo suponía…… ¡espera! ¡QUE DIJISTE!

-Pues…… -suspiro pesadamente-sucedió algo así

-Salí a caminar después de terminar mis prácticas para desestresarme ya que un muy idiota-recalco enfadada esta frase-trato de conquistarme con dulces……… y lo peor de todo es que no entendía un no por respuesta

-Y……..-sospecho algo pero esperaba que no hubiera pasado lo que pensaba

-Pues…………. como me aburrió no tuve más remedio que…….. bueno tu sabes lo demás –dijo lo ultimo aburrida.

_-A veces me da miedo cuando ve esto como algo normal, aunque supongo que esta bien ya que después de todo esa es la razón por la que empezó a ir a sus practicas, pero……… no puedo evitar tenerles pena………… no creo que merezcan algo así……_

-Bueno….. como te dije

-Bueno como te decía…… salí a caminar porque aun me sentía molesta y no tenía con quien desquitarme.

De repente se sintió como el ambiente alrededor de ella se helaba

-Un grupo de muy IDIOTAS……. Me dijeron linda-recalco irritada esta frase-no sabes cuanto os detesto-hablo más para si misma que para Allen- y… bueno pues… en pocas palabras me desquite con ellos-lo ultimo lo dijo casi dulcemente mientras que aumentaba el frió a su alrededor de ella.

-_Me sentí más aterrado por lo que le sucedió a esos chicos… pues con Kanda no se sabe que ocurriría. Aunque……… bueno…….. por lo menos esta vez la paliza fue por haberla molestado y no como las anteriores en las que lo hacia por estar estresada por un examen o algo así…..parece que esta mejorando, en un modo extraño, supongo……_

-Bueno después de "tu sabes", me entere que era lo que pasaba…… era que en realidad esos chicos a los que golpee trataron de robar al profesor y…… se podría decir que lo salve

_-¿Qué?...... es realmente increíble las casualidades de la vida_-pensó Allen

-El pareció sorprendido al verme, quiso saber mi nombre pero yo me fui sin decírselo. Al día siguiente cuando salí de mis practicas, lo encontré en la entrada, él me dijo que por lo ropa que llevaba necesariamente tendría que estudiar allí. Y desde ese día él me esperaba cuando terminaban mis prácticas para hablar.

Al principio lo evite pero más adelante…… sentí algo extraño… algo en mi…… me decía que debía escucharlo, que…… podía confiar en él……. era algo tan raro…. que aun no se…… porque….

Él me dijo en una de sus conversaciones que iba a trabajar en un colegio por eso cuando fue a nuestro salón me sorprendí al verlo

--Ah… entonces era por eso….-_y yo que pensaba que era algo más…_

-Kanda y…. ¿de que hablaban ustedes?

Kanda pareció sorprendida por la repentina pregunta

-Pues me dijo que se sorprendió al verme la primera vez ya que…… le recordaba a alguien…

-¿¿Alguien??

En otro lugar, en la enfermería con Lavi y Ticky…

Había un profundo silencio, ambos personas únicamente se miraban, Lavi cruzo los brazos esperando a que el otro hablara primero, pero al no poder aguantar tanto silencio se decidió a hablar.

-¿Y para que me has llamado?-exigió molesto

-Y tu que crees….

-Yuu…..- murmuro evitando la mirada que lo veía fijamente

Si es verdad se trata de Yuu-esbozo una leve sonrisa

_-¡Maldición como se atreve a llamarla por su nombre!_

-¡Y que quieres de ella!-se le acerco molesto apoyando sus brazos en su escritorio en una actitud amenazante

-Yo… estoy enamorado de ella….

El rostro de Lavi se contrajo-¿acaso era verdad lo que escuchaba?

-Me enamore de ella antes de conocerla…

……

…..

…..

-No te entiendo….

-Toma…

Ticky Mick le acerco una foto para que la viera

-Yuu…..-murmuro al verla

En la foto se ve a una chica hermosa, vestida con un traje blanco, se veía tan triste y melancólica mirando hacia una ventana sentada en un gran sillón

-_Espera…… mirándola detenidamente es idéntica, es su rostro, su tez, su mirada tan profunda, pero…… lo que le era verse distinta era el color de sus ojos y su cabello, eran diferentes solo en eso…._

-Ella….. no es Yuu….-trato de convencerse de ello, ella poseía la mirada más triste que había visto en su vida, el nunca quisiera que Kanda pasara por lo mismo…._ ¡no lo dejaría!_

-Tienes razón….-Ticky tomo la foto mirándola dulcemente-su nombre es…..

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Dices que-aun no lo creía- que te pareces a alguien que el conoció

-Si… dijo que era su paciente-Kanda desvió la mirada de Allen y se enfoco en una ventana, no sabia porque…… pero cada vez que recordaba esa historia por alguna razón…… sentía una profunda tristeza.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Ella era mi paciente……-continuo el profesor-yo la conocí hace meses…. Cuando vivía en otra ciudad.

_Flash-Back….(recuerdos de Ticky)_

Se ve a Ticky sentado en un escritorio, revisando unos documentos

……

…..

….. Sonidos de teléfono

Se ve en la parte de afuera de la oficina a una chica que atendía las llamadas hasta que…..

-¡QUE ES LO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO!-se escucho un grito que la asusto haciendo que se le cayeron los documentos que ordenaba

En el interior de la oficina de nuevo….

-Que necesito tu ayuda en un caso

-Pero….. ¿Por qué yo?

-Es la hija de un antiguo amigo, necesito que la atiendas….. solo puedo confiar en ti

-Esta bien….. esta bien…-quizás sea una tontería como los otros…. Quizás pueda terminarlo rápido…

-Dime-fingió interés-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Parece que sufrió una especie de trauma psicológico….. estuvo inconsciente una semana y desde que despertó no ah vuelto a hablar… lo único que hace es quedarse sentada observando a la nada.

-¿Cuándo comienzo?

-Desde mañana

-¡Que!

-Debes comenzar lo más pronto posible

-Ya, ya..-dijo aburrido y desistiendo de la idea de renunciar-ya esta bien…-y colgó el teléfono.

A la mañana siguiente….

-Que aburrido…. Y lo peor de todo es que no me especializo en esos casos-suspiro aburrido-¿Por qué no se lo pidió a alguien más?

Al cabo de unos minutos abrió la puerta un hombre mayor…

-Supongo que eres la persona que atenderá a mi hija-le sonrió amistoso

-Si mi nombre es Ticky Mick

-Entonces adelante…

El hombre lo llevo por unos corredores, hasta llegar frente a una puerta

-Bueno adiós

-¿A dónde va?-le dijo al hombre que parecía irse

-Pues… se supone que vas a conocerla y pienso que es mejor no interferir en su trabajo…-y salio sonriéndole

-¡Espere!.... ya se fue…-suspiro- _lo peor de todo es que me dejo solo….seguramente la chica a la que voy a entender es muy fea, por eso mi amigo me pidió que yo la atendiera, claro como soy su amigo, seguramente piensa que no me quejare….. ¡no es justo!.... y lo peor de todo es que la veré seguido…. ¡la vida es tan injusta! _

Se acerco hacia la que parecía ser una persona sentada

-Mi nombre es Ticky Mick y soy la persona que la va a atender….

Callo sus palabras al verla más de cerca, al contrario de todo lo que había pensado. Ella era la chica más hermosa que había visto en su vida, pero en sus ojos se podía verse reflejada tal tristeza que en él nació el deseo de querer ayudarla…

**(Aclaro: las letras así por ejemplo: **_**"Kanda"**_** como escribo yo en los pensamientos también va a estar las partes de cómo Ticky le cuenta a Lavi. Así que no se confundan) **

_-Pasaron las semanas, iba a visitarla a diario, a pesar de hablarle ella nunca me contesto y recuerdo que nunca despegaba la vista de ese lugar…._

_Un día la curiosidad me gano, me acerque y trate de ver el lugar al que ella veía. Era una especie de lago a lo lejos en donde parecía haber flores… _

-Entonces… quizás le guste una

Y salio presuroso hacia ese lugar

-¡Maldición, no la alcanzo!-exclamo apoyándose en un árbol para alcanzar la flor de loto.

Se trata de acercar más y….

-¡AHHHH!- se escucho un grito además de algo caerse en el agua

--Toma esto es lo que querías- le acerco la flor a la chica un Ticky completamente mojado.

La chica lo mira sorprendida, tomo la flor y a la vez que la veía acariciaba con dulzura sus pétalos.

_-Seguramente no me hablara, quizás no era lo que quería y por las puras me moje… ¡que injusto!-_miro su ropa completamente mojada.

-Gracias…-se escucho un leve murmuro.

-Acaso-se volteo a verla-_¿me ah agradecido?_

-Gracias-repitió de nuevo la chica y le sonrió

-En el momento en el que la vi sonreír, supe que me había enamorado profundamente de ella…. En ese momento pensé…. ¡quiero que me sonría! ¡quiero hacerla feliz! ¡quiero protegerla!.

_Al día siguiente fui más temprano de lo usual…. Necesitaba verla… pero cuando llegue tuve la amarga sorpresa de que se había ido, que su padre se la había llevado y que quizás nunca podría decirle cuanto la quería…_

_La busque durante mucho tiempo…. Pero no pude encontrarla nunca. Pensé que debería olvidarme de todo, de irme, de alejarme de allí…. Por eso me mude a una ciudad diferente…_

_Cuando recién había llegado y no conocía las direcciones, me acerque a un grupo de jóvenes que parecían hablar para pedirle indicaciones…. En realidad yo no sabia que era una pandilla, ellos trataron de robarme, me dejaron inconsciente y cuando por fin abrí los ojos, la vi de nuevo, se veía tan hermosa como siempre pero… a la vez diferente, quise saber su nombre pero ella no me contesto y solo se fue._

_La busque incansablemente hasta encontrar el lugar en donde estudiaba, la esperaba para que pudiéramos hablar, ella pareció evitarme pero…. Aun así espere pacientemente, hasta que escuche su nombre. La chica de la que te hablo es Kanda_-miro a Lavi esperando que dijera algo y al no hacerlo continuo-me enamore de nuevo, quise acercarme a ella y…

-¡Pero tu no la quieres! ¡solo te le acercas porque te recuerda a otra!..... ¡sabes que eso puede causarle daño a Yuu!-le reclamo Lavi

-Lo se….-lo interrumpió- se que lo que hago esta mal…por eso… me voy a irme

-¿Qué?

-Yo… en mi interior siempre pensé que era la misma persona a pesar de verla distinta… pero al verlos juntos me di cuenta que eran distintas y que ya tenia a alguien con quien ser feliz-miro fijamente a Lavi tras pronunciar lo ultimo.

-¿Qué es lo que estas diciendo?-desvió el rostro sonrojado

-Me voy… tome la decisión de seguirla buscando, para decirle cuanto la quiero… aun…-su mirada se volvió mas triste al pronunciar lo ultimo

-Profesor…

-Dejo a Yuu en tus manos, espero que la hagas feliz

-Pero… ¿por que?

-Lavi-lo miro fijamente de nuevo-tienes que decirle lo que sientes…. Porque sino te arrepentirás por no haberlo hecho… como yo… piénsalo…

Lavi no hablaba solo miraba al piso

-Ah….-sonrió al ver los efectos de sus palabras-antes de irme… ¿podrías darle esto a Kanda de mi parte?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¿Que es esto?-Kanda le pregunto a Lavi tras recibir un sobre.

--Es una carta del profesor para ti-desvió el rostro tratando de no mirarla

Kanda abrió el sobre y esbozo una leve sonrisa al leer lo que decía la carta

-Yuu…

-Si…-Kanda miro a Lavi quien parecía dispuesto a hacer algo

-Yuu…-ahora la miraba de frente- yo… tengo algo que decirte

Yo…

De la nada algo apareció debajo de ellos, era una especie de agujero negro que no les permitía moverse.

-¿Qué es esto? ¡maldición no puedo moverme!-grito Allen desesperado.

-¡Maldición, yo pensé que me iban a dar mas tiempo aquí!- ¡Yuu!-Lavi le grito tratando de llamar la atención de Kanda quien al parecer se encontraba sin saber que hacer.

-¡Yuu, toma mi mano!-grito extendiéndosela lo mas que podía

Kanda reacciono y trato de alcanzar la mano de Lavi pero… antes de que estas se tocaran, el agujero los cubrió por completo desapareciendo con ellos del lugar.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Anuncio importante 1:**

Necesito su ayuda con algo muy importante… es un nombre…. ¡si un nombre! Lo que sucede es que…. quizás sea alucinada en mis historias y todo pero… soy mala en crear nombres, por eso necesito su ayuda.

Pero con estas indicaciones:

-Debe ser de mujer.

-Debe ser un nombre japonés.

-No debe ser un nombre tan usados como Sakura, Tomoyo, personajes de naruto, etc….

-Seria mucho más lindo si empezara con K o con Y….porque…. quizás ya se hallan imaginado el porque…

-No es necesario que me lo manden en mi review podrían mandármelo a mi profile.

De verdad es necesario. De este nombre dependen muchas historias que claro son LavixKanda.

**Anuncio importante 2:**

Antes que nada les voy a decir que me sentí muy triste al ver la cantidad de review que tengo en este fic…. Aunque se que es razonable ya que como no es shonen ai…. Hay personas a las que gustan y… bueno en cierto modo los entiendo….

-El anuncio era que necesito sus review es que a pesar de entenderlos me siento tan triste… por favor si hay personas que leen este fic me gustaría que se hicieran presente con sus review…. Porque… les soy franca eh pensado en dejarlo al ver tan pocos review…-suspiro cansado-…..

Solo les diré que si llegan a una cantidad razonable mandare el siguiente lo más pronto posible….

**Adelantos del próximo capitulo: **

Los misterios recién van a comenzar a revelarse…. Porque… según mi mente alucinada… ¿Quién es Lavi en realidad? ¿y panda porque no aparece? ¿A dónde los llevara ese agujero?.

Solo les diré que pensando solamente la trama me demore una semana… así que como dije de sus review depende la existencia de este fic y… no lo dije ¿verdad?.... pero también de sus review depende la existencia de engañando a un panda porque en cierto modo van a estar relacionados…. Y si es que no me decido en seguir publicando este tampoco voy a poder publicar engañando a un panda… así que….. ¡Voten!


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola! Estoy muy feliz de enviar este capitulo por fin…. ¡les agradezco por sus comentarios ME ENCANTARON! gracias a ustedes (algunazos saben de que ) gane la apuesta… ¡me hicieron my feliz! es por eso que procure enviar lo más pronto posible esta capitulo para que no creyeran lo de la depresión y bueno lo demás…..

Cuando me fije que tenia nuevos lectores me quede en shock, pero un shock bueno que luego me hizo sentir taaaaaan feliz….

Si feliz….-se me ve animada y luego cabizbaja y deprimida-¡demonios! ¡demonios! ¡demonios!-se me ve golpeándome una y otra con un poste mientras que me ven con cara de….- ¡demonios! me arrepentid de lo que hice nada más llegando a mi casa la razón es que Eliana (mi amiga) aprovechándose de mi buen humor me saco información de lo que sucedería más adelante en mi historia…. ¡no es justo!, ah… por cierto.... Cuando comentes ¡NO TE ATREVAS A CONTAR COSAS INEDITAS O TE JURO QUE TE MATARE YO MISMA!

Y bueno terminando esta tontería…. Aquí esta el capitulo, espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo….

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_-Negro... veo todo de ese color, tan oscuro, profundo… pero a la vez algo tan común._

_Frió… siento mi cuerpo helado, me duele… quiero moverme pero… no puedo algo me lo impide……. ¡no me gusta esta oscuridad! ¡la odio! ¡siempre la eh odiado!...... ¿siempre?... no recuerdo haber pasado algo así pero… la siento de a alguna forma familiar…_

_No se porque pero… siento que esto… lo eh vivido antes…_

_-Kanda… Kanda… Kanda…. ¡BAKANDA!_

-¡Maldito moyashi!-Kanda se despertó casi al instante de escuchar esas palabras y comenzó a sacudir efusivamente a Allen tomándolo del cuello de su saco-¡¿Por qué demonios me llamaste así?!..... ¿moyashi?

-Kanda que… que bueno que por fin despertaste-le dijo Allen quien para sorpresa de ella se encontraba con los ojos vidriosos casi a punto de llorar.

-Que violenta...-se escucho una voz nueva al parecer muy divertida, detrás de ellos- y yo que pensaba que se veía delicada…

-Aja-secundo esta afirmación otra voz

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Kanda les grito a ambas personas que los miraban con curiosidad

-Mi nombre es Road Kamelot-se auto señalo la pequeña-y él es Skin Borick-señalo ahora al fortachón de su acompañante quien solo afirmo con la cabeza-y somos los guardianes de este lugar.

-¿Lugar?-Kanda ahora por fin despertó del todo y comenzó a observar el lugar en donde se encontraba. Los rayos de luna se filtraban por la única ventana iluminando un poco el ambiento tan oscuro y sombrío de la pequeña habitación y lo que lo que estaba en medio de ellos y los intrusos era… acaso… ¿una reja?

-Esto es una… ¿celda?-murmuro confundida

-¡Veo que por fin despertaste chica! Y si tienes razón esta es una celda especial, una imposible de…

-¡Kanda ten cuidado! –se escucho una voz preocupada

-Ehhhh…-Road exclamo sorprendida al ver que al mismo tiempo que seguía hablando, Kanda se había parado y le había dado una fuerte patada a la celda haciendo que esta temblara por el golpe.

-Demonios-farfullo enojado al no cumplir con su objetivo, que era el romperla

-Guau…eres muy fuerte-comenzó a aplaudirle-la hubieras destruido de no ser una especial

-Kanda-Allen se le acerco- ¿estas bien? ¿no te has…?

-¡Ya cállense! ¡usagi! ¡moyashi! ¡no me molesten!

-Kanda… Lavi no… Lavi no esta…

-_Era cierto-_examino con la mirada la habitación, era pequeña y solo estaban ambos-_ Lavi no estaba… ¿Cómo es que no se había cuenta que faltaba?... es que… acaso estaba tan acostumbrada a su presencia que....... ¡no, eso no puede ser!, tiene que ser por otra razón…_

Kanda miro a Allen quien pareció extraño al pronunciar lo anterior

-Allen tú sabes algo ¿verdad?-noto a su compañero indeciso entre hacer y no hacer algo-¡tienes que decírmelo!

-Esta bien-suspiro- Kanda antes de decírtelo creo que es mejor que veas por la ventana.

-Pero…….. ¿Por qué?

-No importa, solo hazlo…… es necesario….

Kanda a pesar de no querer acato la orden ya que era la primera vez que vio a Allen comportarse de esa manera. Se acerco hacia la única ventana que había y…

A pesar de ser de noche y de tener como única fuente de luz a la luna, lo que podía percibir no era una ciudad sino las ruinas de una, no se podía observar nada más que escombros y algunas, muy pocos, edificios en pie, no había ninguna persona… parecía desolada….

Miro hacia arriba, hacia la luna que era la única que alumbraba todo, pero… quedo más sorprendida que antes al ver que parecía agrietada y a punto de partirse.

-Llegamos hace poco....... los tres-Allen comenzó a hablar y Kanda a prestarle atención-lo único que se es que…

_Flash-Back…_

Un agujero sale por debajo del suelo y tal como apareció desapareció dejando solamente a tres personas a la vista.

….

….

-_Pero… ¿en donde estamos?_-Allen pensó viendo maravillado el lugar en donde se encontraba-_¿acaso es un sueño?_- se peñisco pensando en despertar pero al no poder llego a la conclusión que lo que veía ahora era real- lo único que recuerdo es que salimos de la escuela, que Lavi le iba a decir algo importante a Kanda y… nada más….

-Así que ya llegaste

-¡Bookman!-se escucho a Lavi notablemente enojado

_-¿Bookman?_-Allen miro a un pequeño anciano con unas manchas oscuras en los ojos quien parecía hablar con Lavi-_¿acaso Lavi lo conoce?.... ¡no! ¡eso no puede ser!.... después de todo estamos en un lugar desconocido y…_

-¡Porque demonios me trajiste de nuevo!-le reclamo enfadado-_aun no se cumplía el plazo que bookman le había dado, aun tenia tanto que hacer, tanto que…._

-Ya no era necesario que te quedaras más tiempo allá

Iba a replicar pero escucho algo que lo sorprendió por completo

-¡¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?! ¡Suéltala!

_-Esa voz… no puede ser…_

Lavi volteo y miro aterrado como Allen forcejeaba con cuatro guardias para llegar hacia uno que sostenía en sus brazos a Kanda al parecer inconsciente.

_-¿Allen? ¿Yuu?.... ustedes no deberían…-_de pronto se acordó que ellos estaban con él cuando…

-¡SUELTALA!-se escucho un furioso grito que causo sorpresa en más de uno que lo miraban sorprendidos- ¡no te atrevas a tocarla! ¡te ordeno que la sueltes!-exclamo reflejándose en sus ojos una profunda ira y odio nunca antes visto.

-¡No lo hagas!-se escucho la autoritaria voz del anciano

-¡Te dije que la soltaras!-Lavi comenzó a caminar hacia aquel guardia que confundido no sabia a que orden hacerle caso.

-¡Ustedes!-el anciano señalo a los otros guardias, aparte de los que sostenían a Allen, quienes solo miraban la escena-¡ustedes no se queden sin hacer nada!

Cerca de seis hombres se le acercaron a Lavi rodeándolo por completo evitando que diera otro paso.

Allen aun pasmado por lo que veía logro recuperar por fin el habla de nuevo

-La… vi… ¿qué es lo que sucede?... ¿en donde estamos?...

-¿Lavi?-bookman enarco una ceja en aparente diversión-¿así te llamas ahora?, supongo que queda bien con tu nueva personalidad…

-¡Bookman, no bromees!-su voz se volvió más irritable que antes

-Tenemos que hablar

-¡BOOKMAN TÚ…!

-¡Es una orden!

Esas palabras lo impactaron haciendo que se tranquilizara de golpe y comenzara a caminar detrás de él seguido de los mismos guardias que trataron de detenerlo minutos antes.

-¡Lavi!-Allen grito al ver a su amigo irse

-¡LAVI!

_Fin Flash-Back…_

-Eso es lo único que se… solo se que Lavi se fue con ellos…

Kanda estaba impactada, aun no podía creer por completo lo que Allen le dijo…. Era algo tan extraño pero… a la vez explicaba tantas cosas…. Aun necesitaba respuestas y ya sabia a quien interrogar para conseguirlas.

-¡Hey tú!

-¿¿Yo??- Road se señalo a si misma fingiendo sorpresa

-¿Dónde esta Lavi?-la miro fijamente esperando que respondiera

-No te lo voy a decir….

-¡Qué es lo has dicho maldita mocosa!-Kanda levanto su puño de mal humor

-Se supone que es un secreto pero…-pareció pensativa y luego sonrió maliciosamente- esta bien, te lo voy a decir pero solo si dicen-se acerco más a los barrotes de la reja tratando de aumentar el efecto de sus palabras-por favor

……

….

…..

Una venita comenzó a formarse en la cabeza de Kanda

-¡No pienso decir algo así!-le reclamo más enfadada

-Pero si solo tienes que decir P-O-R- F-A-V-O-R-deletreo más divertida que antes al notar como la irritación de kanda aumentaba cada vez más

-¡No lo voy a decir!-se negó rotundamente-¡preferiría morir antes que……..!

-¿Podrias decirnos por favor?

Kanda giro molesta a ver a Allen

-¡Maldito moyashi! ¡como te atreviste a hacer algo así!-le reclamo fulminándolo con la mirada

-Es que…_ ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?_-pensó Allen aterrado al ver la mirada fulminante que Kanda le dirigía- yo solo quería saber donde esta Lavi y….

-Que...

Al escuchar esa palabra ambos miraron a Road quien mantenía la cabeza gacha y comenzaba a murmurar algo que no llegaban a escuchar del todo

-Que... que... que... que.... ¡que lindo!-acerco a Allen más a los barrotes de la celda en un abrazo y comenzó a restregar su mejilla con la suya.

-¡Suéltame!-grito un Allen quien trataba por todos los medios de librarse del agarre-¡Kanda!-extendió su mano hacia ella en busca de auxilio pero la bajo al ver la sonrisa burlona con la que lo miraba y su expresión que decía claramente: "te lo mereces"

-_¿Por qué yo?_-comenzó a sollozar mentalmente y a lamentarse al ver que nadie lo ayudaba. Sin duda Allen caería en su depresión si no fuera por una voz ronca que interrumpió sus lamentos.

-Road, ya deja de jugar

-¡No quiero!-comenzó a hacer un berrincha agitando como si fuera un muñeco a Allen a quien por cierto seguía abrazando.

-¡Road!

-Esta bien, esta bien...-y sin muchas ganas lo soltó haciendo que se cayera

-_Estoy tan mareado que me pareció escuchar al otro hablar-_pensó Allen al punto del desmayo pero fue despertado al instante de sentir una patada por cortesía de Kanda

-¿Y cuando vas a comenzar a hablar?

-Esta bien....... a ver... por donde empiezo-coloco su mano en su barbilla en gesto pensativo.

Pasaron segundos, minutos hasta casi una eternidad para Kanda quien trataba de controlarse pero al no hacerlo.....

-¡Empieza por donde demonios estamos!-le grito irritada al esperar demasiado para su gusto

-¿Dónde?-Road la miro con autentica sorpresa y luego le sonrió-más bien creo que deberías decir cuando...

-¿Cuándo?.... no te entiendo......

-A ver...-pareció querer recordar algo profundamente pero al no poder giro con un puchero a ver a Skin Borick- ¡Hey Skin!... ¿sabes en que fecha estamos?... no lo recuerdo-hizo otro puchero molesto-solo se que estamos en el siglo veinticuatro

-No lo se...-le contesto aburrido- yo no le doy importancia el saberlo

.........

.......

........

_-¡Eso no puede ser! ¡es irreal!_-pensó Allen asustado por la idea_-¿cómo es que llegamos aquí?, si....-_en ese momento se acordó del agujero oscuro que los traslado a ese lugar-_entonces... ¿era cierto?_

Kanda fue la primera en salir de la impresión y aun confundida cuando recordo lo que le dijo Allen siguió preguntando.

-¿Quien es bookman?

-No se mucho de eso-admitió-se que...

-¡No lo diga –Lero!-de la nada apareció un paraguas rosa que trataba de taparle la boca evitando que hablara- ¡señorita Road-Lero-se podría meter en problemas-Lero!

-¡Lero no molestes!-agito sus brazos graciosamente tratando de zafarse del agarre

-Pero...-Lero

-¡Skin haz algo!-grito agitando más sus brazos, tratando de llamar la atención de su compañero quien veía con una expresión neutra la escena.

-Ah….- y sin nada más que decir cogio al paraguas evitando que hiciera otro movimiento.

-¡Suélteme-lero!-continuo gritando y sacudiéndose tratando de liberarse del agarre, cosa que hizo que Kanda y Allen miraran con una gota en la cabeza cada uno la curiosa escena frente a ellos.

……

……

……

-¿Qué… es eso?-Allen comenzó a hablar con una gotita más enorme que antes señalando a dicho objeto

Road siguió con la vista lo que Allen señalaba….

-Ah… eso es Lero y es-se detuvo y una sonrisa burlona asomo su rostro- y es mi mascota-declaro convencida.

-¡Señorita Road-lero! ¡no es momento para sus bromas–lero!-le contesto indignado-además de todo-lero- ¡usted no debería hablar de "eso"-lero!-recalco la ultimo frase queriendo dar por sobreentendido a lo que se refería

-No importa si lo digo-hizo un gesto aburrido con la mano-después de todo no creo que les importe

-Pero…….

-¿Y cuando demonios nos vas a decir quien es bookman?-interrumpió Kanda molesta e impaciente en su conversación

-A eso iba…-le contesto Road colocando las manos en su cintura en fingido gesto de molestia

Como se habrán dado cuenta estamos en un tiempo muy por delante del suyo

Afirmación de cabeza por parte de Allen…

-No se supo nunca porque pero por alguna razón el ambiente cambio haciendo un poco complicada la vida aquí…… ahora… somos muy pocos los que vivimos aquí…..en este planeta-y desvío la mirada no dejando ver su expresión al pronunciar lo ultimo.

_-_No me digas que …-un nudo comenzó a formarse en la garganta de Allen- que los demás se mu…..

-¡Estas en lo cierto!-se volteo Road enojada, copio a Lero y comenzo a estrangularlos

-¡Me duele-Lero!, Agh………

-¡Los demás se mudaron a otro planeta muy parecido a este y están viviendo tranquilamente en CAMBIO NOSOTROS…!...... ¡NO ES JUSTO!-bufo enojada soltando a Lero ya algo azul quien comenzo a tomar el mayor aire posible

……….

………

…….

-¿Eh?

-Lo que sucede es que al mudarse a otro planeta se perdería una gran parte de la valiosa historia de los humanos, por eso las naciones unidas crearon una especie de organización secreta que se encarga de investigarlo, buscarla y registrarla….ellos son los bookman aunque…-detuvo su relato y comenzo a divagar-aunque tal vez debería de llamarle el bookman ya que solo se de uno y…-su voz se volvió más baja hasta casi un susurro-y de su discípulo…

-¿Y?-Kanda cruzo los brazos en signo de desentendimiento- ¿y en que parte se supone que Lavi este involucrado en todo esto?

-¿Lavi? ¿ese es el nombre que ahora usa? ¡es muy lindo!-y comenzo a dar vueltas cogiendo a Lero de improviso para que diera vueltas con ella también.

-¡Suélteme señorita Road-lero! ¡me estoy mareando-Lero!

-¡No quiero!-y siguió dando vueltas hasta que se detuvo de golpe

-¡Veo todo borroso-lero!¿estoy mareado-lero!-exclamo Lero desmayándose con las dos "x" clásicas en los ojos

-Es mejor que el anterior…….. creo que antes se llamaba Deak…. Él fue la persona más fría que conocí en toda mi vida….

-¿Deak? ¿y que demonios tiene que ver esa persona con lo que te pregunte?

Yo te pregunte por Lavi…… por el completo idiota que vino con nosotros, por el idiota que es molesto, incompetente, odioso, irrazonable, demasiado optimista y entupido, el que con tan solo verlo me logra irritar con su actitud tan molesta pero que_……. A pesar de todo eso él……_

-Es la misma persona

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Él es el aprendiz de bookman y Lavi del que ahora me hablas es su identidad numero cuarenta y nueve…

-Lo que dices no tiene lógica-reclamo Allen-Lavi ha estado con nosotros desde…

-Un año ¿verdad?-pareció adivinar divertida-como dije la misión de los bookman es registrar la historia, por eso es que se les mandan a otros tiempos con una misión que cumplir y una fecha de plazo dependiendo de la misión

Me pregunto…. ¿Cuál habrá sido la misión esta vez para que se haya demorado tanto?-pareció pensativa-tal vez bookman le pidió que trajera… ¿especimenes?

……….

………

……..

-¡Lavi o no! ¡él no seria capaz de hacer algo así! ¡ él es nuestro amigo!... Kanda-volteo a verla-Kanda tú también lo crees ¿verdad?

-No me hables de él…-murmuro bajo

-Pero….

Un sonido agudo se escucho en la habitación…

-Road, es hora de irnos

-Esta bien-bufo aburrida pero su gesto cambio hacia uno más animado-¡Allen!-le grito alegremente-¡espero que nos volvamos a ver!-agito efusivamente su mano en gesto de despedida y salio con Skin Borick de la habitación

-Kanda….. Lavi no…

-No hables….

-Pero…

-Solo…. no quiero oírlo…

_-Kanda………_

En otra habitación, se observa un pequeño anciano con dos marcas oscuras en ambos ojos quien leía unos documentos hasta que…..

-¡Bookman!-un fuerte llamado y el tronar de la puerta hizo que levantara la mirada hacia el pelirrojo que había ingresado

-Lavi ¿verdad?-alzo una ceja interrogante-así te llamas ahora ¿no es así?

-Bookman ¡suéltalos!-demando colocando sus brazos en su escritorio en actitud amenazante

-¡Hey! ¡entupido aprendiz! ¡¿acaso no recuerdas como se saluda?!-le reclamo irritado

-Tienes razón-se inclino cortésmente-hace mucho tiempo…. Panda-sonrío con sarcasmo.

-¡Idiota! ¡te dije que no me volvieras a llamar así!-le grito más enfadado que antes-ahora estoy ocupando así que di rápido lo que quieres

-¡Quiero que los liberes!

-Eh…… _¿acaso estaba escuchando mal?_..... ¿y porque tendría que hacerlo?

-Panda ¡ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto!

Bookman le miro esperando que continuara….

-¡Ellos solo estudiaron conmigo! ¡demonios!

-Entonces si solo fueron compañeros tuyos no veo la razón por la que te interese su bienestar

-¡Demonios!-apretó más fuerte sus puños al no poder engañarle- panda ellos son mis amigos y no voy a permitir que les pase algo

-Esta bien…

-¿Eh?

-Lo voy a pensar así que retírate, estoy ocupado-le ordeno

Lavi camino hacia la entrad por la que vino, tomo el pomo de la puerta entre sus manos y….

-¿Estas seguro?

-¿Qué?-Lavi volteo a ver a bookman quien se encontraba mirándolo con los brazos cruzados

-Estas seguro de que solo son amigos tuyos

-No…. No te entiendo

Bookman alzo una ceja interrogante y continúo….

-La chica que vino contigo es muy bonita-fue en vez de una pregunta una observación

Lavi decidió no escucharle y abrió la puerta dispuesto a irse…

-Lavi recuerda: un bookman no debe tener un corazón

-Eso ya lo se perfectamente…… solo que…- y cerro la puerta retirándose por completo y dejando sus ultimas palabras al aire

_-Lavi no pensé decir esto nunca pero serás un mucho mejor bookman de lo que imaginaba…. Ya que cumpliste con el verdadero propósito de la misión aun sin conocerlo…. _

_Me pregunto… ¿Qué pasara cuando te enteres cual era el verdadero objetivo?.... ¿que decisión tomaras?-_y cruzado de brazos cerro los ojos tratando de pensar en lo que pasaría más adelante.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Realmente espero que les haya gustado, me esforcé muchísimo….y por cierto muchas gracias aparte de los comentarios por la ayuda de los nombres, todavía no se cual voy a escoger pero igual se los agradezco. Me gustaría poner un adelanto de lo que sucederá en el siguiente capitulo pero…. ¡es sorpresa!

Hasta la próxima… (espero)


	9. Chapter 9

Hola antes que nada les diré… ¿Qué tal están todos ustedes?....... esto….. creo que debería disculparme. Se supone que este capitulo tenia que enviarlo el año pasado pero… creo que e estuve algo ocupada y bueno para no hacerla larga aquí esta el siguiente capitulo.

Aclaraciones del capitulo:

-Este capitulo son flash-back de Lavi (comentario: no se porque pero me gusta explicar los hechos de como se enamoro de Kanda y bueno ustedes entienden). Se supone que son tres pero como hace mucho tiempo que no e enviaba un capitulo decidí separarlo en dos partes. Los flash-back para que no se confundan están en este intervalo de tiempo.

El como Lavi conoció a Kanda. Aclaro el labia visto antes de lo q ue se muestra el capitulo 6

Recuerdan que en el capitulo 6 Allen invita a Lavi a comer con ellos ¿ustedes que creen que paso?

Este es un día antes que aparezca el profesor Ticky Mick (este flash-back es mi favorito… lastimo que este en la otra parte)

* * *

Lavi caminaba por los corredores, abrio la puerta de una habitación y entro

_-Mi habitación…… el lugar al que antes queria entrar nada más terminando una mision….solo que, ahora ya no la siento como mia……..la siento diferente_

-¡Demonios!-fue lo unico que exclamo antes de tirarse a su cama

_-Estas seguro que solo como amigos_

_La chica que vino contigo es muy bonita-._Esas fueron exactamente las palabras de bookman

_-Tenia una mision que hacer pero la deje de lado al conocerte, desde que te vi, me pareciste interesante…… se supone que seria solo un juego pero…… ¿desde hace xuando te volviste importante para mi?_

_1) Flash-Back…_

-Te tengo una mision

-¡no es justo viejo!-el pelirrojo levanto sus brazos en gesto de berrinche- ¡panda, acabo de regresar de una mision! ¡quiero dormir!

-¿Viejo? ¿panda?

…….

…….

……-Momentos para asimilar

-¡Oye idiota!-le tiro un zape en la cabeza-¡esa no es forma de hablarme!

-Eso ya lo se-se sobo la cabeza y mostrando una imponente seriedad y frialdad-solo que esta sera mi nueva personalidad y queria practicarla.

Suspiro por parte de bookman…

-A veces haces cosas tan extrañas-fue lo unico que el anciano dijo antes de activar el sistema haciendo que aparezca un agujero oscuro bajo los pies del pelirrojo.

-¡Hey panda!¿cual es la mision?-le grito emocionado ya adoptando su papel

-Tienes que encontrar algo interesante

-¿Interesante? ¡hey panda necesito más información!-le grito, pero fue tarde ya que el agujero lo cubrio completamente transladandolo a otro tiempo.

-¡¡Demonios, viejo!! ¡hubieras tenido más cuidado!-se levanto del suelo sacudiendose el polvo y comenzo a observar el lugar al que habia sido enviado.

-Me pregunto que fecha sera ahora… esa información me podria servir para mi mision. Aunque……¿Por qué panda no me dio más información?-grito graciosamente con las manos alzadas y exagerando- ¿_acaso sera una prueba?-_ penso- _¿algo interesante? ¿interesante? ¿para que? ¿para alguien normal? ¿para un bookman? ¿según la perspectiva de alguien?......._

No lo entiendo completamente-agacho su cabeza en gesto deprimido pero luego alzarla animado- ¡empezare ahora mismo!¡a más rapido empieze, más rapido terminare!-dijo emocionado

-Interesante……interesante……interesante…-comenzo a murmurar automáticamente, tomando su maleta y comenzando a caminar tratando de encontrara lo que buscaba.

Se detuvo a ver algo en la lejania…

-¿Por qué hay tantas personas alli? ¿acaso sucedera algo importante?

En otro lugar……

Se veia a una chica asustada rodeada de varios hombres. Uno de ellos tenia una navaja y la miraba amenazadoramente

Principio del formulario

-Ah…es una pandilla-suspiro aburrido-solo era eso…-continuo caminando hasta que un breve pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza al acordarse de la chica asustada-¿debere ayudarla? ¿quizas me sirva para mi papel?-cerro los ojos meditandolo un breve instante-no, no lo voy a hacer después de todo debo encontrar algo………

Sus palabras murieron al ver a la chica de hermosos y largos cabellos oscuros como la seda que paso a su lado. Sus cabellos le tapaban parte del rostro pero sin duda.

-Es muy bonita-hablo para si mismo-pero sin duda alguien comun y corriente es decir…..no deberia querer o sin darse cuenta la siguió con la mirada y la vio dirigirse a mejor dicho fue casi directamente….¿a esa direccion?

……

…..

…

_-¡¡¡Si va estara es peligro!!!-_penso aterradopor la idea-¿debo ir ayudarla?...¡¡No!!-trato de convencerse-despues de todo no es parte de mis ordenes-y dio un paso hacia otra direccion pero se arrepintió casi al instante ya que sin saber porque se dirigio corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello hacia ese lugar a ayudarla.

-¡Hey espera!-grito-¡estas en ¿pe…..ligro?!-_Esto…¿qué fue lo que paso?_- -susurro con una gotita en la cabeza sorprendido por lo que habia pasado frente a él.

Se encontraba la misma chica que habia visto minutos antes acomodandose las mangas de su saco y alrededor de ella los delincuentes inconscientes en el piso( aclaracion: la primera chica que habia visto estaba sentada a un lado todavía con su bolso)

La chica de largos y hermosos cabellos se sacudio un poco el polvo-que idiotas-murmuro y continuo su recorrido, alejandose tranquilamente del lugar.

-Gracias-dijo la otra chica de la que recien se habia percatado de su presencia

_¿Qué fue lo que paso?-_se pregunto. _No es que le importara lo que paso……. No claro que no…esta bien era cierto… tenia curiosidad y lo admitia_.

-Oye-se le acerco a la otra chica que aun permanecia sentada en el piso-¿Qué sucedió hace poco?¿por qué ellos?-señalo a los delincuentes que permanecían inconscientes-¿estan asi?

-Ah… -lo miro por fin reaccionando-ella me salvo

-¡¡Que!!-se sorprendio por la respuesta-¡¡¡ella se enfrento a ellos sola!!!-aun no podia era muy extraño.

-Si-afirmo enérgicamente

-Que extraño…….-y miro la direccion donde ella habia desaparecido-¿la conoces? ¿sabes quien es?-le pregunto impaciente de escuchar su respuesta

-No-le contesto y el pelirrojo agacho su cabeza nada más escucharla-pero debe ser de la orden oscura-continuo-ya que lleva el uniforme.

_-"Orden oscura" ¿verdad?.....sin duda esto puede ser interesante-_y se acordo de la bella chica que llamo su atención y de la que estaba dispuesto a encontrar

Rato después……..

-¿¿Qué quieres que??

-Lo que dije es que quiero ingresar a esta escuela-contesto como si nada el joven pelirrojo sentado en una silla y frente a él, el secretario Rivers quien lo miraba extrañado

-Pero ya ha comenzado el año y…..antes de eso…..no deberias instalarte-y miro con una gotita en la cabeza y algo curioso la maleta a su costado.

-Eso podria hacerlo más tarde

-Pero……-dudo pero al verlo tan decidido suspiro cansado-supongo que el deseo de superacion es bueno

Antes de inscribirte necesito que llenes esta ficha-se la entrego-sdemas de otros papeles… bueno eso podria pasarlo por alto y podrías darlos más tarde. Lo importante es que tengo que ponerte una fecha para tu examen de entrada.

-Demelo ahora

……

…..

…..-¡¡¡EH!!!-grito sorprendido mirandolo como si fuera un bicho raro

-Que quiero hacer el examen ahora-exclamo con los ojos casi brillosos y emocionado por la idea.

-Este…..no creo que lo entiendas bien-alzo su mano hasta su frente pensando como explicarle para que lo entienda-el examen es algo complicado por eso tienes que estudiar y…….

-No importa ¡démelo ahora!

-…….. Al verlo tan decidido no tuvo más opcion que hacerlo, le dio el examen le dio el examen y espero que su decepcion no sea tan grande cuando desapruebe.

Pasaron pocos minutos….

-Aquí esta ¡tome!-le grito alegremente entregandoselo.

-Pobre-penso Rivers-_seguro que entrego tan rapido el examen ya que no sabia nada…..¡aun conserva su buen humor!...espero que lo haya hecho bi….._

-¡¡¡¡¡Eh…!!!!!-grito de la sorpresa casi al borde del infarto al darle una hojeada a la hoja-to…do…es…ta…….bi…….en…….-exclamo no creyendoselo.

-¿Y? ¿ya ingrese a esta escuela?

-Si-Rivers se recupero de la impresión-¿Cuándo vas a querer ingresar?...el proximo año, el proximo semestre o la proxima semana

-Mañana mismo

-……

……-Rivers iba a gritar pero bueno ya no le sorprendia del todo lo que decia el "extraño" pelirrojo frente a él.

-Bueno, ve al piso de arriba para que Johnny te tome las medidas y te dea el uniforme

-Esta bien-y salio a casi pequeños saltos de la habitación con su maleta.

-Que alumno más extraño vamos a tener….ahora que recuerdo ¿Cómo se llama?-bajo la mirada y comenzo a analizar su ficha.-¿Lavi?.... que raro no puso su apellido…..bueno…..eso no importa-y suspiro cansado de nuevo-me pregunto……-un pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza-¿Por qué tendria tantas ganas de entrar?

Rato más tarde…

Lavi caminaba cargando una bolsa y su maleta por las calles hasta que se detuvo frente a una casa.

-Esta debe ser-fue lo unico que murmuro antes de sacar una llave de su saco y abrir la puerta.-Lo sabia siempre es lo mismo… a pesar de ser de distintos tiempos, está siempre es la direccion donde nos hospedamos los bookman hasta que terminemos la mision que nos encomiendan.

-Guau… es más grande de lo pensaba-exclamo Lavi al entrar y comenzó a recorrerla. Era normal….bueno…para ese tiempo, excepto que este poseía un enorme invernadero. En donde se encontraba la mayor variedad de plantas y flores vistas y no vistas aun en ese tiempo.

-Bookman como siempre con su fascinación por la botánica…seguro-comento convencido-que querra que las cuide….no es justo-penso desanimado. Camino unos pasos,abrió la puerta de una habitación, avento sus cosas a un rincón y se tiro a la cama.

-Que aburrido que es todo esto……

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseo que el tiempo transcurriera rápido y que pronto llegara el mañana…. No sabia por que… pero……quería verla de nuevo.

Al dia siguiente........

-¡Muy bien!-grito Lavi animado alzando el puño en la entrada de la escuela asustando a mas de unos cuantos estudiantes que ingresaban y lo miraban extrañados ante lo llamativo de su uniforme a diferencia de... como... bueno... de como deberia de ser.

-Creo que lo primero que tengo que hacer es pedir informacion-y se encamino feliz y campante a la oficina de la direccion en dpnde se encontraba el secretario Rivers apoyandose en el escritorio co algunas ojeras y una taza de cafe en la mano.

-Aun falta mucho por hacer...... no eh dormido en más de tres dias... ¡¡¡¡¡quiero dormir!!!!!-grito al borde de la desesperacion.

-Este...-una gotita le surgio a Lavi en la cabeza al ver la escena frente a él

-Agh....agh....-Reveer al darse cuenta de la presencia del pelirrojo comenzo a toser estrepitosamente para luego fingir normalidad.

-Lavi....¿cierto? ¿que te trae aqui?-Riveer le sonrio anchamente esperando que no haya visto nada

_-Que sonrisa más falsa- penso_-yo solo vine a saber ....

_-_¡¡¡¡Se acabo mi cafe!!!!...¡¡¡¡Lenalee!!!!-se escucho un grito desesperado desde el interior de la otra oficina a la que conectaba esta.

......

.....

.....-¿¿¿¿eh????

Minutos en los que ambos se quedan con cara de ¿?

-¿Que fue eso?-se pregunto Lavi saliendo de la impresion y curioso trato de extender su cuello lo más que podia para ver por la otra puerta que permanecia entreabierta.

-Ah.... eso no importa-Reveer se paro y cerro la puerta de golpe apoyandose en esta-solo es.....

-¡¡¡Secretario Reevers, se acabo mi cafe!!!

-¡¡¡Komui no molestes, estoy ocupado!!! ¡¡¡despues te preparo más cafe!!!

....

....-Momentos de silencio

-¡¡¡Tu cafe sabe horrible!!! ¡¡¡quiero el de mi Lenalee!!! ¡¡llama a mi querida Lenalee!!

-¡Komui no la molestes! seguro ya esta en clase y no pienso interrumpirla

-¡Eres muy cruel conmigo!-se escucho lloroso-yo solo quiero a mi querida Lenalee... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LENALEE!!!!!!!!-y despues de ese grito se escucharon cosas caer al piso.

-Es el director de la escuela, su nombre es Komui Lee y es alguien inmaduro y berrinchudo-Riveers contesto ante la expresion desencajada de Lavi

-Ah... entonces....

-No creo que este sea el mejor momento para que lo conozcas-antes de que el otro hablara y lo tomo de uno de sus brazos hasta la salida de la oficina-tu salon es el 202 en el ala sur y no te preocupes ya le avise a tu maestro de tu traslado, solo tienes que ir y esperar hasta que tu maestro te presente...-y cerro la puerta casi en las narices de Lavi.

-Cierto...-se escucho la voz de Reever desde adentro y abrio la puerta de nuevo-casi lo olvidaba ¡buena suerte en tu primer dia de clases!-le grito y le cerro de nuevo la puerta.

.....

.....

....-¿pero que?-se pregunto Lavi confundido, parado sin saber que hacer y todavia escuchabdo lo que sucedia dentro.

-¡¡Komui ya deja de desordenar los documentos!!

-Pero.......snif......snif-se escucho lloroso-mi cafe...

-Yam esta bien-se escucho un suspiro cansado-tienes suerte que Lenalee haya preparado cafe de emergencia por si las dudas.

-¡¡Yupi!! ¡¡cafe!!

-¡¡Oye Komui ya deja de brincar que estas desordenando todo lo que ordene!!

-¡¡Cafe!! ¡¡cafe!! ¡¡cafe!!

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya-penso con una gota más enorme en la cabeza

Minutos más tarde...

-Que aburrido....-suspiro cansado esta vez parado frente e una puerta-_se supone que el maestro me dijo que esperara hasta que me diga cuando entrar....¡¡¡se tarda demasiado!!-penso_ fingiendo el llanto pero se detuvo al divisar a alguien a lo lejos, parecia ser una chica de cabello largo y oscuro.

-¿Acaso puede ser que?-y se encamino hacia ella olvidandose por completo lo que se supone que estaba haciendo minutos antes...

-¡Demonios! ¡porque me pasa esto a mi!

Pocos minutos despues.....

Lo que paso fue que él no habia contado con el hecho de que la escuela era demasiado enorme y que podria perderse.

-No puede ser.... y lo peor de todo es que es mi primer dia de clases....

.....

.....-¿¿¿Primer dia de clases???

-¡¡Demonios!! ¡¡habia olvidado que estaba esperando que el profesor me dea instrucciones para ingresar!!-de la nada su expresion aterrada cambio a una absoluta frialdad-no importa, despues de todo nunca me importo el hecho de estudiar aqui...

Yo solo....quiero....-volteo la mirada y sonrio feliz al divisar algo-¡Que bien! no sabia que aun existieras en este tiempo-y se acerco hacia este-en este tiempo aun eres joven pero en el mio seras... bueno... mejor no te lo digo- y sonrio subiendose hasta arriba de un arbol hasta acostarse en una de sus ramas.

-No se porque pero.... me siento cansado-comenzo a entrecerrar los ojos -tengo sueño-y vio total oscuridad.

.....

.....

.....

-¿Escuchas eso?

-¿Que cosa moyashi?

-¡No me llames moyashi!-le grito-pero ese ruido es muy extraño

-¿Que?

-Solo callaete y escucha

....

....-silencio

-Ya se lo que es...-y se escucho algo impactandose en otra cosa

-¡Demonios eso dolio!-penso Lavi con los ojos cerrados al caer al suelo

-Kanda aun.... aun no abre los ojos...

-_Que acaso ¿llegaron personas?....esto sera muy divertido-_ penso Lavi poniendo en practica un plan.

-Pero... que pasa si esta muerto....¡¡¡¡¡SOY DEMASIADO JOVEN PARA IR A LA CARCEL COMO COMPLICE!!!!!-se le escucho a esa voz chillar

-No puede ser...

-Kanda no te preocupes , cuando atestigue dire que no fue tu culpa que....

-No puede ser que empezando este mes ya tenga otra denuncia por intento de asesinato ¡No es justo! ¡y lo peor de todo es que esta vez no fue a proposito!

....

....

....-Momentos de es silencio

-_Lo sabia, sabia que manteniendo los ojos cerrados me divertiria a costa de otros,voy a seguir haciendolo hasta que....-_De prento sintio un suave contacto en una de sus muñecas que lo hizo olvidar por completo lo que estaaba pensando.

-Kanda ¿que haces?

-Que mas que a revisar si tiene pulso, por cierto si tiene asi que esta vivo

Se escucho un suspiro aliviado del otro

_-Que suave que es_..y confundido parpadeo sin quererlo

-Me parece que esta volviendo en si-escucho un comentario

-_¡¡¡¡Demonios!!!! ¡¡¡me han dedscubierto!!!!, ahora tendre que fingir que acabo de recobrar el conocimiento._-Fingio despertarse, se sento en el pasto apoyandose en sus brazos, sobo sus ojos un poco y...

_-La persona que me desperto fue...-_abrio los ojos mirando a su direccion-¿eres tú?-murmuro no frente a él estaba la chica a la que sin saber porque buscaba y por la que paso tantos problemas. Por primera vez la pudo ver perfectamente

-_Eres tan hermosa-_no pudo evitar pensar en decirselo-_pero no puedo hacer algo asi ¡eso es algo que diria mi otra identidad y no esta la que ahora estoy adoptando!, asi que...._

-Creo que estoy muerto porque estoy viendo a un angel

-_Eso debe funcionar, e s algo que mi nueva personalidad diria ademas de eso ya lo eh probado y funciona con cualquier clase de chicas._La vio sonrojarse un poco y caminando la vio acercarse hacia él.

-_Acaso de verdad si funciono-_sintio un extralo calor en su rostro al verla a su lado.

-¡¡¡Idiota!!!-ella le grito pisandole la mano y haciendolo gritar ante lo fuerte de su golpe.

_-Creo que me equivoque al pensar que es una chica comun y _corriente-penso adolorido por el golpe.

-¡Kanda espera!-le egrito el peliblanco a la peliazul que se iba molesta y maldiciendo.

_-Kanda ¿asi se llama?-penso_-¡¡Hey!!-le grito al albino tratando de llamar su atencion- ¿que le pasa? ¿por que me golpeo?-reclamo fingiendo el llantoy sobandose la mano con absoluta exageracion.

_-Era cierto, aun le dolia.... ¡que fuerza tiene!... couugh cough_-tosio mentalmente tratando ded recobrar su compostura. Pero le dolia más en su orgullo el hecho de no saber más de ella a pesar de haber pasado tantos problemas en buscarla.

-Este....-el peliblanco comenzo a titubear-fue por que tu le llamaste anghhhelk

-¿Que? ¿que dijiste?-pregunto confundido-_Es el colmo, la unica persona aa la que podria sacarle informacion sobre ella no puede hablar bien...-_penso ya comenzaando a impacientarse.

-Que tu le llamaste anghhhelk

-¡No te entiendo! ¡dilo más fuerte!-le grito ya exasperado.

-Que tu le llamaste-una especie de aura oscura comenzo a rodear al menor-que tu le lla maste ¡¡ANGEL!! ¡¡ANGEL!! ¡AHORA SI ME HAS ESCUCHADO IDIOTA!-y comenzo a reeir freneticamente con la tipica pose de manos alzadas

-Si fuerte y claro-comento Lavi cubriendose ambas orejas con sus manos y cerrando los ojos.

En ese momento se escucho el timbre

-Lo que en verdad te queria preguntar era que.... eh... ¿a donde fue?. Lo que paso fue que al abrir los ojos se llevo la sorpresa de que el otro se habia ido.

.....

....

-Bueno no importa-suspiro cansado y a lzo su mano pa ra verla-lo que importa es que por fin te encontre.... desde ahora esto se volvera interesante-y sonrio acordandose ded la bella chica que lo golpeo.

_Flash-Back (02)_

Era la hora de descano y Allen y Kanda se ncontraban comiendo en el lugar de siempre, ella comia soba bajo la sombra de un arbol mientras que Allen en una banca cercana comia su montaña de comida, todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que...

-¡¡Hola!! ¡ se dansaron de esperarme!

-Agmhhh-Kanda casi escupe lo que comiaen ese momento al oir la voz intruso y al sentir algo extraño rodeando sus hombros .Salida de la sorpresa bajo la vista y vio que era u n brazo el que estaba en su hombro. Levanto la mirada irritada y dispuesto a hacerle pagar al estupido que se atreveria a hacer algo asi y tal como lo habia pensado era la misma persona que habia sospechado. Lo golpeo con su codo usando la fuerza necesaria para separarse y se paro rapidamente para encararlo.

-¿Que es lo que haces TÚ aqui?

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca dee olor y luego le sonrio-vine a comer con ustedes

....

....

....

-¿¿¿¿Que tu vas a hacer que????

-Si-afirmo sonriendo-no te lo dio Allen, que él mismo-recalco esto-me invito a comer con ustedes.

Nada más termino de pronunciar esto, Kanda fulmino a Allen con la mirada quien solo se mantenia mirando a la lejania como quien no quiere la cosa y murmurando casi tristemente: si hubiera sabido que Kanda se iba a desquitar conmigo mejor no lo hubiera invitado.

Antes que Kanda hiciera algo Lavi la detuvo tomandole el brazo.

-Yuu, no c reo que debas desquitarte con Allen

-¡¡TÚ no te metas!!-le grito enfadada pero luego parpadedeo confundida-¿Yuu?¿por que me llamaste asi?¿acaso....?. Se zafo del agarre, se acerco a Allen y lo tomo del cuello dee su saco con una aura casi homicida.

-Moyashi ¡¡¡por que demonios le dijiste mi nombre!!!

-¡¡Quee!! ¡¡yo no dije nada!!-Allen comenzo a gritar casi desesperado y temeroso ante la vista de u na muerte muy pero muy cercano.

-En realidad ... Allen no me dije nada yo lo investigue.

_Claro todo gracias a mi asombrosa capacidad de recolectar informacion... bueno en realidad, conoci a Komui y...-suspiro-aun no puedo creer que una torta haya sido tan buen soborno para q ue me haya dado el archivo de Yuu..._

-No me vuelvas a llamar asi

-Pero Yuu-comenzo a haceer un berrinche-tu nombre es muy lindo y me gusta decirlo ademas no creo que yo sea la unica persona que te llame asi ¿verdad?-y miro a Allen esperando que afirmara lo que decia pero callo al ver que al contrario dee lo que pensaba Allen ne gaba rotundamente este hecho.

-¿_Acaso?...en verdad... yo soy la unica persona que....-_y sonrio, no sabia por que pero solo se sentia feliz-Yuu-murmuro bajo pero eso no evito que Kanda lo escuchara y se enfadara más de lo que ya estaba.

-Idiota-levanto su puño en forma amenazante casi dispuesta a matarlo-¡te dije que no me llamaras por mi nombre!!

-Pero Yuu...-comenzo a p rotestar casi como una especie de puchero.

-Nunca eh dejado que alguien me llame por mi nombre y mucho menos voy a dejar que alguien como tu que no sepa nada de mi lo haga.

-Acepto

-¿Que?-Kanda lo miro perpleja y bajo su puño-¿que cosa?

-Acepto el reto

....

....

....-¿De que estas hablando idiota? ¿cual reto?

En ese momento sono el timbre dando por terminado el descanso.

-No importa-aun enfadada kanda suspiro cansinamente-seguro es otra tonteria tuya-y salio sin despedirse, dirigiendose a su salon de clases.

Allen se quedo parado sin saber que hacer hasta que por fin reacciono.-Lavi yo tambien me voy ¡adios!-y salio corriendo-¡hey bakanda!¡esperame!

-¡¡Moyashi ya callate!!-se escucho otro grito a lo lejos.

_Nunca eh dejado que alguien me llame por mi nombre y mucho menos voy a dejar que alguien como tu que no sepa nada de mi lo haga_.-recordo las palabras de Kanda

-Yuu... acepto...acepto el reto, yo me quedare aqui y me convertire en la persona que sepa todo de ti y la unica con derecho de llamarte por tu nombre-y snrio sin darse cuenta mirando hacia la direccion por la que se habia ido minutos antes.

-¿Que me pasa?-borro su sonrisa ded inmediato-no se por que pero.... siento algo extraño.... sisento que algo cambio dentro de mi-y asustado se toco el pecho si ntiendo por primera vez el latir acelerado de su ....¿¿¿¿corazon????

* * *

Esto….. espero que les haya gustado. Por cierto la otra parte la publicarare más adelante . tengo una duda que espero que me digan l o q ue sucede es que hace tiempo que habia hecho un dibujo de este fic para ver como iban a ser los personajes y eso. Le enseñe el dibujo a mis amigos y les gusto, quiero publicarlo en Internet pero tengo un problema no se como asi que lea agradeceria a alguien si me ayuda y me dice como hacerlo y bueno nada adios….

Hasta la proxima…….


End file.
